Enemies at the Gates
by EgyptianMoonbeam
Summary: Summary: Kirk and Spock are kidnapped from Argelius II while on shore leave. Taken to a secret lab, they are experimented on and Spock is thrown into Pon Farr. Forced to mate with the Captain to save his life, they must figure out a way to escape. Full summary inside. Somewhat follows Canon, but not completely.
1. The Kidnapping

**Summary: Kirk and Spock are kidnapped from Argelius II while on shore leave. Taken to a secret lab, they are experimented on and Spock is thrown into Pon Farr. Forced to mate with the Captain to save his life, they must figure out a way to escape. Meanwhile the Enterprise is looking for their lost Command Team, the Klingons and the Romulans enter the mix and a unlikely and tentative agreement is formed. It seems the Enterprise is not the only ones missing their Command Team. Will Kirk and Spock as well as the other hostages turned lab experiments escape or will they be there for life. What will the kidnappers do when they are found and the enemies are at their gates? Pairings: Spock/Kirk, Scotty/McCoy, Sulu/Chekov, *Alive* Amanda Greyson, T'Pring and Stonn, cross species pairings Kor/Suran (both OCC's), Merrok/Korath (both OCC's), as well as other OCC's and will contain Mpreg. This is set after the destruction of Vulcan.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make nothing. So please don't sue me!**

 *****Note***** There is no beta. Please feel free to offer non abusive and constructive criticism. This is my first story. Please be kind.

 **Chapter One**

"Alright everyone, those of you that have been approved for shore leave, you are free for the day we are here for repairs." Captain Kirk said as he got up from his seat. "Those of you on duty, report to Lieutenant Commander Scott or Doctor McCoy." Just then, Scotty exited the turbolift."She's all yours Scotty."

"Aye, Cap'in. I'll take good care of her."

Kirk slapped him on the shoulder, "I know you will, Scotty."

Commander Spock got up from his station when his relief arrived and joined the Captain in the turbolift.

"Are we still on, Spock?"

"Indeed, Captain. I have the reservations for the hover car and we can visit the museums."

"I was surprised they had a museum as this is a pleasure planet as it were. It should be interesting to see what they have pre-great awakening." Kirk rocked back on the balls of his feet in excitement."

"You are correct, Captain. We will meet at transporter room 4 at 0900."

"Alright, Spock. That should give me time to shower before we head down." They arrived at deck 5 and proceeded to their quarters. "See you soon." Kirk said to Spock as they each entered their quarters. Kirk sighed as the door closed behind him. Every day was getting harder and harder for him to ignore the feelings that Spock caused. He hadn't been this fucked up since that time on Tarsus. He shuddered at the memories, so not going there and he pushed them back. Grabbing a change of clothes and throwing them on the bed, he headed into the bathroom to take a quick sonic shower so he could make it to the transporter room on time. Once he was finished he cleaned his teeth and hurried to get dressed. Grabbing his communicator he headed out the door and onto the lift to the transporter room. He walked in and found Spock was already there waiting on him.

"Ready when you are Spock." Kirk hopped up onto the transporter pad and waited for Spock to make his dignified way up.

"Captain," Spock nodded his head to show he was ready.

"Energize, Ensign." The familiar feel of the transporter washed over them and they were on planet within minutes. Kirk took a deep breath of fresh non-recycled air and released it on a deep sigh. "Let's get the show on the road," he said.

"Show, Captain?" Spock looked at him with a raised brow.

"Never mind. Let's go."

They headed to the hover car rental shop to get their vehicle. Once they had the keys to it, they headed out to the lot to get the car. They had just reached the car when he heard the sound of a body behind him hitting the ground. Kirk swung around to see Spock on the ground. No sooner did he take a step and he felt the familiar feel of a stun beam hit him. He felt the ground as he hit it before the darkness took him.


	2. What Happened?

**Diclaimer: I own nothing and I make nothing from this. So please don't sue me!**

 ******Note**** Spock will come across as very OOC, so forgive me all you Spock fans. I am just not logical enough.**

 **Chapter Two**

His first thought upon waking was 'that was a short shore leave.' His second was how everything hurt. He heard movement near him but held still incase they weren't friendly. Suddenly there was the sting of a hypo on his neck, his eyes flew open in shock. His body suddenly felt heavy and numb.

"Ah, Captain you are awake. Excellent." came the calm and cold voice of his captor.

Kirk turned his head towards the voice and his eyes widened even more. "Yarnek!" he gasped out through numb lips. He looked at his captor in shock. Somehow he was captured by the Excalibians again! "Why?"

"Ah, know that is a good question. I suppose I should satisfy your curiosity before you are knocked out again. We took you and Spock for another grand experiment. You two along with others that we choose will help us to create a new world. You should feel honored. After the last experiment, we thought you two best represent your individual species. Spock is already in the facility we created, now it is time for you to be sent down. Have a good rest Captain. I am sure we will talk again." And with that he felt another sting of the hypo and lost consciousness.

When he came to again, he was on a soft surface, covered by a blanket. "Captain, you are awake." Came the familiar tones of Commander Spock. Kirk turned his head and saw that Spock was on another bed across from his.

"Where are we?" he asked in a rough voice. His mouth tasted like something died in it and his throat was dry. He tried to sit up but was too weak and fell back.

"We seem to be in some sort of facility. We are locked in the room. They took our communicators and phasers, as well."

"How long were we out?"

"I would say that we were unconscious for 5.23 hours, Captain."

"What time is it?" he mumbled and he rubbed his hands over his face.

"It is 1623. Would you like some water Captain?" Spock asked.

"Please. So then the crew and ship have already realized that something is wrong since we missed reporting back to the ship."

"Affirmative," Spock said as he pour some water in a cup from the pitcher on the table between the beds.

"Well, I can safely tell you who has us and some of the why but not much other than that. I would be safe in saying that we might be on Excaliba." Kirk finally was able to get his body into a sitting position. He did not like the feeling of weakness that the position of laying down gave him.

Handing the cup of water, Spock tilted his head to the side and asked, "How so?"

After taking a sip, he spoke. "I apparently woke before being sent down to this facility. I met one of our captors. It's Yarnek. He decided that we best represent the Human and Vulcan races. We have been chosen for another experiment. He mentioned that there were others and we would be created a new world."

"Indeed."

Suddenly Spock lifted his head and his nostrils flared. "What's wrong?" Kirk asked immediately going on alert.

"There seems to be some sort of gas being pumped into this room." Spook went to get up from his bed before suddenly sitting back down. Kirk started to feel woozy. Knock out gas. Well that explains Spock's lack of coordination. His cup fell from his fingers and the world dimmed as the gas started doing its work. He heard Spock fall back onto his bed as the gas won out. Kirk slipped into the darkness that embraced him like a lost lover. All he could think was, 'Fuck my life.'


	3. Dammit, Know I Have to Talk to Starfleet

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make nothing. So please don't sue me!**

 *****Note*** Will do my best for a good accent on Scotty. Not Scottish so the borough is gonna be iffy. Also Rated M as a precaution because will have some heated scenes in it. For full lemons please reach out to me.**

 **Chapter Three**

"Any luck, Scotty?" McCoy asked as he entered the bridge from the lift.

"Nay a hair of them on the planet." Scotty grumble from his seat in the Captain's chair. They had been searching for two hours since they failed to reply to the hails from the ship when they did not show up. When they tracked their communicators and beamed down to the location, it was to find their phasers and communications on the ground along with the keys to the hover car.

McCoy groaned at the news. Damnit, now they were going to have to contact Starfleet Command as there was no way for them to locate them as they were obviously taken off planet. What is it with that kid? Can't stay out of trouble, even on shore leave. God he needed a drink. "Well, we're going to have to contact Starfleet Command. Uhura patch us through and we'll take it in Jim's ready room." he said as he headed into the room. "Scotty get in here! I am not doing this alone."

Scotty got up, "Sulu take the helm."

"Aye, sir."

Scotty headed into the room and stood next to McCoy. "We'll get them back, Doc." he patted him on the shoulder.

"When we do, I am going to do a full physical and he will be taking plenty of any hypos I deem necessary. So will that damn hobgoblin." he muttered.

"Doctor McCoy, Admiral Pike is on the line."

"Put him through, Uhura."

"Doctor McCoy and Lieutenant Commander Scott. What can I do for you gentleman?" Admiral Pike greeted them.

"Well, sir. It seems that the Cap'in and Commander are a missing?" Scotty told him.

"What do you mean that the Captain and Spock are missing?" Pike growled out.

Lieutenant Commander Scott and Doctor McCoy winced before straightening back up and continuing with their report.

"Well, ya see here, Admiral. We're here for some small repairs to the ship that should only take the day. So the Cap'in gave us shore leave ona Argelius II. The Doc, Sulu, Chekov and I stayed to keep an eye on the ship. The Cap'in and Commander beamed down ta the planet at 0900 and were to return at 1600 to cover the next wave of those on shore leave. When they didna come back by 1615, we tried to hail them. When we received nay response, we locked on their communicator signal and beamed down to that location. Security found hover car keys, their communicators and phasers next ta hover car. There was nay sign of them.They did find some strange material, so they sent samples to be looked at to the science labs."

"Good, keep me posted on the results. Who was the last to see them, gentleman?" Pike asked pressing his fingers to his temples, trying to stave off the impending headache.

"Ensign Giles, when he beamed the down. On planet, it was the girl at the Hover car rental office. They took their keys and headed out ta the lot."

Admiral Pike growled. This was going to be a shit storm of epic proportions. Now he had to inform Ambassador Sarek on New Vulcan to let him know that his son was missing and possibly kidnapped. Some days it did not pay to come into work. "Alright, gentlemen. I will keep Lieutanent Commander Scott in charge. Finish your repairs. Once I have contacted New Vulcan, I will get back to you with your new orders."

"Understood, Sir," they said together.


	4. Only Those Two!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make nothing. So please don't sue me!**

 *****Note****Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave feedback.**

 **Chapter Four**

Admiral Pike leaned back in his seat and heaved a sigh. He shook his head, only Kirk can get kidnapped on shore leave and of course Spock will be along with him. He wondered if either of them figured it out yet. Those two go everywhere together. Even their shore leave for crying out loud. His looked up as his door chimed. "Enter."

The door opened and there store fellow Admiral Archer. "Evening, John. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Saw the call come in from the Enterprise. What has Jim and Spock got into now? I thought they were working on minor repairs and shore leaves." he said as he lowered himself into a chair.

"It seems those two got themselves kidnapped while on shore leave."

"Christ! Only those two. Those two do everything else together, why not getting kidnapped," Archer grumbled.

"I know. I was just wondering before you came in, how long it will take them to figure it out and get together officially."

"They'll be old and grey before that'll happen."

Pike chuckled. "You never know. Well on to more important matters. I have to contact Ambassador Sarek on New Vulcan and let him know what is going on. I am waiting on results from the Enterprise on some samples they found at the scene of the crime so to speak. Maybe it will give us a clue on who took them."

"Here's hoping. Well, I am heading home to my beagles. Not as young as I used to be. Keep me posted on everything. This will be a real shit storm, especially if Komack gets his pointy nose involved."

"Oh, God," Pike moaned.

"See, ya later, Chris," Archer said as he headed out the door.

"Bye, John. Lieutenant Ramirez, please send a message to Ambassador Sarek to contact me back as soon as possible if he is not available to take my call."

"Yes, sir." was the reply.

Thirty minutes and a pain reliever hypo later, he was notified that he had a call from Ambassador Sarek. "Greetings Ambassador Sarek," he said as he made the ta'al.

"Greetings, Admiral Pike," Sarek said returning the Ta'al. "Your assistant said that you had a urgent matter to discuss with me."

"Yes, Ambassador. It seems while on shore leave, Commander Spock and Captain Kirk were kidnapped."

"I see. What is being done on this matter, Admiral?"

"We found some evidence from where they had been taken from. The Science Lab on the Enterprise is currently working on it. We should hopefully know more once we have the results. We do know that they have been removed from the planet."

Sarek nodded his head. "Where were they taken from?"

"They were on Argelius II when they were kidnapped."

"I will speak with the Council. Can you have a ship come and get us. We will assist you with this matter as well."

"Of course, Ambassador. I will have the Enterprise come and get you."

"Thank you, Admiral. Live long and prosper." Sarek gave the Ta'al.

"Peace and long life." Pike gave the Ta'al in return. Sarek broke the connection.

He let out a sigh of relief. That went better than he had hoped. At least he took it well and there were no eyebrows of doom coming into play. That was something the Vulcans excelled at. They did not get angry. That would not be logical, but they did have the eyebrows of doom. He turned to have his orders relayed to the Enterprise. He wished them luck on dealing with Spock's relatives.


	5. New Orders

Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make nothing. So please don't sue me!

*****Note***** If anyone knows the scots borough let know and I'll fix it.

Chapter Five

"Lieutenant Commander Scott, we have received orders from Admiral Pike."

"Aye, lassie. What does the Admiral need us ta do?" Scotty turned the Captain's chair around so that he could look at her.

"We are to report to New Vulcan to pick up Ambassador Sarek and members of his party."

"Let the Admiral know that we are on our way. Sulu, set coordinates for **New** Vulcan at warp 8."

"Aye, sir," Sulu said as he laid in the coordinates and set the speed.

"Did he say how many were in the party from New Vulcan?"

"Yes, sir. There will be nine including Ambassador Sarek's wife," was her response.

"Have Lieutenant Rand get the VIP quarters ready for them."

"Yes, Lieutenant Commander Scott." she turned back to her station and relayed the orders to Lieutenant Rand.

The sounds of the lift opening preceded Doctor McCoy as he stepped out onto bridge. "Any news, Lieutenant Commander Scott?"

"Aye, Doc. We're ta go to New Vulcan and grabbed Spock's father and the rest of his party."

"Great. I just came from the labs. They have some idea what the substance is."

"What did they find?"

"It looks to be silicon and calcium carbonate."

"Tha' not something ya run into often and especially together."

"I know, they are running it through the Starfleet database to see if we get anywhere. How long until we get to New Vulcan?"

"We should arrive in 3.26 days at warp eight. I will see about running some numbers and see if we can tweak things a bit."

"Don't tweak too much. That was what got us into this mess." McCoy grumbled, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Auch, ya wound me. We'll double check everything."

"Two days and still no idea where they are."

"You should get some rest Doc. You'll be up for Gamma shift. Sulu said he'll cover Beta."

"I know. Once Alpha shift ends, I am going to get some sleep. Carol is going to cover the next shift and M'Benga will cover tomorrows morning shift. Nurse Chapel is covering tonight. Better head back down to sick bay. Let me know once we reach New Vulcan and I'll be there to great them with you."

"Aye, Doc. Off wif ya," Scotty said and waved him away. McCoy nodded and headed to the lift.

Once he was back in sickbay he headed into his office. Rifling through his desk draw, he grunted with satisfaction when he pulled out the whiskey. Grabbing a glass he poured in two fingers and threw it back. He shuddered at the burn. Just what the doctor ordered. He put everything away and went out to check on his staff before the end of shift. Just because Jim and Spock went and got themselves kidnapped did not mean he wasn't going to keep everything ship shape. He had hypos to get ready for those two! He looked up when he heard the doors open and smiled when he saw Carol come in. "Doctor Marcus, early I see."

"Not by much, Doctor McCoy. Wanted to make sure everything was okay and to see if there was anything I needed to know before starting my shift."

"Yup, I am on Gamma shift to cover the bridge tonight and M'Benga is going to cover tomorrow morning. Christine is on after you. Barring any emergencies, I will be back after that tomorrow."

"That's good to know and now I believe you are done for the day. Doctors orders, go get some rest."

"I will try. Gonna meet up with Scotty and get some dinner, go over some things and then rest. In a few days, the contingent from New Vulcan is arriving. Spock's father no less. So we'll need to be in ship shape."

"We will be. Now shoo. See you tomorrow."

"I'm going, I'm going. Jesus, woman," he grumbled good naturedly as he left. If it wasn't that a certain Lieutenant Commander catching his attention, he would see if Carol was interested. But damn the man with that good natured attitude, so different from his own pessimistic view of the world and the borough that made things stand to attention. He must be a masochist, he is going to be enduring dinner with the man.

When he walked into the mess hall, Scotty was already there waiting. God, McCoy thought, he looked so good in that red shirt and tight black pants. He swallowed hard and headed over to where the Chief Engineer was seated. "Scotty," he greeted him.

"Hey there, Doc," he said to him looking up. "Ya want some haggis?"

McCoy shuddered, "No, no. I'm good!"

Scotty chuckled. McCoy shook his head and went to get his food, a nice turkey and cheese on wheat. He sat down across from Scotty when he got back to the table. "So, how long can we safely run on warp eight?"

"Since we made the righ' tweaks when we made the repairs, say about through Beta shift. Ya'll have to drop it down ta seven and we'll run on tha' through Gamma and Alpha shifts then we can go back up ta eight and we'll be at New Vulcan by then," the Chief Engineer said around a bite of his food.

"Good. Soon as we get them, then we can maybe get somewhere on our two wayward Senior Officers! Those two are gonna give me ulcers."

Scotty chuckled. "I have a new batch of me brew. Ya can stop off at me quarters after shift for a wee nip."

"Gladly, aren't you on Alpha though?"

"Auch, I'll have na problem. We Scotsman can hold our liqueur," Scotty chuckled.

McCoy said and sighed, "Well, heading off to rest before shift. See ya later."

"Nigh', Doc."

He headed back to his quarters, undressed and dropped in bed. He rolled over after setting the alarm and fell asleep. His last thought as he dropped was that he needed a long vacation after this where he could get laid

 **Next chapter will be with our beloved Captain and First Officer.**


	6. Here We go Again!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make nothing. So please don't sue me!**

 ******Note**** eventually there will be a poll for the mpreg. I hope you enjoy this chapter. The characters were fighting me a bit on this. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Six**

Kirk groaned in pain as he came back to consciousness. He hurt all over, even his hair! He went to move his arm and found he was strapped down. "Good evening, Captain Kirk." Yarnek's, calm as ever, drew his attention.

"Why are you doing this? You know that Starfleet will come after us."

"They will not find you, and if they do, then it will be too late. You will be changed. You must remember, Captain, you are helping to create a new world. There are four others, as well as yourself and Commander Spock. Rest now, Captain. You and your Mr. Spock have had a busy day." And with that, he pressed the hypo to Kirks neck, causing him to pass out.

The next time he came back to consciousness, he was in a different room and he was in a larger bed. A larger bed that had Spock in it as well. Oh boy, was his first thought.

"Good evening, Captain."

"Jim, Spock. I think at this point, we can use first names. We will be here until we escape or the Enterprise comes for. Are you alright?"

"I am functional, Cap...Jim. I awoke 2.3 hours ago strapped to a bio bed with Yarnek present. It seems they, from what I gathered, are making some genetic alterations to us. I was able to overhear some of their conversation before I was given another sedative."

Kirk swallowed hard. "Genetic alterations?"

"Correct, Jim. They mentioned Kintzi and Betazoid before they noticed I was conscious. I did hear if there is a third. I do not have enough data to make informed hypothesis'," Spock told him.

"Oh God," Kirk said, rubbing his face. He sat up and felt a twinge in his abdomen. He lifted his shirt and noticed a pink line going down it. It looks like they performed some sort of procedure on him before using a dermal regenerator on the incision. "Did they do any surgeries on you?" He asked looking up from his stomach.

"Negative, Jim. They did however give me multiple hypos while I was awake before I was sedated. I would theorize that while I was unconscious, I was given additional. I also would suspect, you as well, were given hypos."

"I wish I knew exactly what he was trying to do. He mentioned others as well. Wonder where they are. I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

The sound of a door opening caught their attention. Yernak along with two other Excalbians entered their room. "Greetings, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock. I trust you are comfortable."

"The accommodations are lacking as well as the company." Kirk quipped at him.

"We do apologize, Captain. But as I mentioned before, you and your compatriot are needed for our grand experiment."

"Indeed," Spock said. "I believe you told the Captain it was for 'creating a new world.' I do not know how you plan to accomplish this with just two subjects."

"Ah, yes. Well, you two bring us up to six male subjects. There are three pairs. While we will not divulge our entire plans. Suffice it to say, you three pairs are the start of a new race. It will be an interesting experiment. And now, I am afraid we will need you again in the labs. I would recommend staying in the bed, you will less likely to injure yourselves."

"Why knock us unconscious?"

"We are well aware of your propensity for trying to escape by overpowering your guards. We feel this way is best, less stressful on your body and since we made some changes to it. This way is safer." And with that they stepped back out of the room. As soon as the door shut, the smelled the familiar scent of the knock out gas. Here we go again, he thought before succumbing to the gas.


	7. Dinner with Scotty

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make nothing. So please don't sue me!**

 ******Note**** I think I did better on Scotty's borough. Let me know what you think. Feedback always appreciated!**

 **Chapter Seven**

Three days later found the Enterprise .two six days out from New Vulcan, Doctor McCoy was doing his shift in the Captain's chair. It had been five days from when their two commanding officers were taken from Argelius II. He and Scotty had been spending a lot more time together balancing schedules. It was agony being so close to him. Once they brought the Vulcans party aboard, maybe then they'll get be able to make further headway. They were able to find out more on the substance but no idea how it could have gotten there. The species it matched to had no ships. They weren't technologically advanced, at least they weren't the last time the dealt with them. Starfleet records still showed that to be true. He rubbed his temple and sighed in frustration. The lift doors opened and Sulu stepped onto the bridge. "Ready for some rest, Doctor McCoy?" Sulu asked him when came to a stop next to him. McCoy could the other crew members that were there for Gamma shift.

"Definitely. Are you sure you don't mind covering Delta shift as well?" He asked him.

"I will be fine, Doctor. We will be at New Vulcan in .two six days. We'll notify you and Lieutenant Commander Scott so you may be able to greet them."

"Thanks, Sulu. See ya later."

"Good-bye, Doctor." He then sat down in the Captain's chair McCoy had just left. McCoy headed to the lift, he headed down to deck 5 to meet with Scotty. They were going to have dinner in his room and go over the scheduling.

He rang the chime on Scotty's door. He walked when he called for him to come in. "Howdy, Scotty. We made good time."

"Aye, told ya she be alrigh'. Ready fer dinner?"

"No haggis?"

"Auch, no lad. We added burgers and fries to the replicator menus. No worries, we didn't for tha Cap'ns."

"Ya darn right. I am trying to come him healthy. He'd eat it every meal if he had access to that." McCoy scowled at the thought.

Scotty was laughing as he set down their plates and filled their cups with some of his brew. "Have a wee sniff, Doc. Eat up so we can get the scheduling down and ha' some peace."

"Can't have more than a glass Scotty. We are almost there and I don't plan on greeting the hobgoblins kin with a throbbing head."

"Doc! Tha' be what yer magic hypos are fer."

"Don't make me jab ya extra hard as I do Jim."

Scotty laughed as he took a bite of his burger. The two settled into their meal and in no time were done. McCoy grabbed the spare pad he left here last time they did the schedule. He pulled up the rotation schedule to look over. "It looks like we're covered for all shifts. Hopefully we'll have them back soon so we don't over work everyone covering the two. Who knew there was so much darn paperwork. Most of it is on hold as we don't have the proper clearance."

"Aye, vacations are on hold ta."

"Yeah, that is going to go over well."

"Well now, we are fine with tha schedule and we are caught up best we can on paperwork, so now we can rest our weary selves until we reach the colony."

"I suppose you're rig," McCoy said and stretched. He dropped his arms when he noticed the look on Scotty's face. His mouth suddenly felt dry and he licked his lips. Scotty's eyes tracked the movement of his tongue. Next thing he knew he was pulled into Scotty's arms and his mouth was being devoured. Oh, how he could kiss. He opened his mouth to a persistent tongue. His hands of their own volition moved into Scotty's hair. Silky soft, was his last coherent thought. They pulled apart when it became clear they needed air.

"Bed, now!" Scotty demanded and McCoy nodded dumbly back. He grabbed McCoy's hand and dragged him to his bed. His last thought was damn he was sexy when he was being dominant.


	8. Meeting with the Parents

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make nothing. So please don't sue me!**

 **I am dedicating this chapter to my very first followers. And they are: darkcelestial20, raine2460, killhappy (My very first one), and ASHLEYEMMA25. Thank you for following me.**

 **Chapter Eight**

McCoy groaned in pain as he rolled over. God his ass hurt. Who knew that Scotty was packin such prodigious package. And he knew how to use it in all the right ways. "Awake are we, Leonard." He pulled McCoy into his arms for a kiss.

"Mm mm," was his response.

"Lieutenant Commander Scotty,"

"Aye, Uhura,"

"We have reached New Vulcan, the Ambassador requested we beam him up in an hour. I am unable to reach Doctor McCoy to inform him as well."

"Nay need, Uhura. He is here with me."

"Very well, sir. What transporter room, sir?"

"Beam them up to room one. The Doc and I will be there ta greet them"

"As you wish. Uhura out."

"Did ya have to say I was here?" He groaned.

"Nay need to worry, they know we were ta do paperwork and we haven't submitted what we did earlier yet. They'll think nothing of it."

"Hope you're right. Well, I better dress and go to my quarters to get ready. See you in transporter room one." He gave him a quick kiss before dressing and heading out.

Forty-five minutes later saw the two of them on their way to the transporter room to greet the Ambassadors party when they beam up. "They are ready, sirs."

"Energize, ensign."

A few minutes later the first of the party beamed aboard. Ambassadors Sarek and Selek where the first off the transporter pad. Once it was clear, the remaining three were beamed up. "Greetings, Ambassadors Sarek and Selek," both me greeted them with the Ta'al.

"Greetings, Lieutenant Commander Scott and Doctor McCoy," Ambassador Sarek was the first to speak. Both he and Selek returned the Ta'al.

"If you wish, we can show you to your quarters or we can go to the conference room to discuss the situation," McCoy said to them. "Greetings, Minister T'Pau."

"Greetings, I believe we should go to the conference room first. Once we have gone over the situation then we can return to our rooms to meditate on what we have learned."

"If ya will folla me, please," Scotty said as he turned to the doors and headed down the hall to the conference room they had set up for this. They had everything there so they could go over it with the Ambassador and his party. He felt bad for Spock's mother. Even though she was trying to hide it, you could tell she was taking his kidnapping hard. They entered into the room and he saw that refreshment had been laid out for them. Bless Lieutenant Rand. He really would need to talk to the Captain about a raise or commendation for she had been extremely invaluable since this mess started. "Admiral Pike, sir."

"Commander Scott, Doctor McCoy, Ambassadors T'Pol, Sarek and Selek and Minster T'Pau. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances,"

The Vulcans nodded to the Admiral. "Greetings, Admiral Pike."

"Would anyone need a drink?" asked Lieutenant Scott.

The Vulcans took seats and Sarek spoke for them. "No, thank you, Lieutenant Commander Scott. We wish to get started on this."  
"As ya wish, Ambassador." They looked to the screen that had Admiral Pike on it through subspace relay for the meeting. He nodded to them to proceed.

McCoy sat down and cleared his throat before starting the meeting. "As you can see there is a pad at each of your seats. On it is all of the information we have gathered so far. We're here for some small repairs to the ship that should only take the day. So the Captain gave us shore leave on Argelius II. The Captain and Commander beamed down to the planet at 0900. They went and checked in for their hover car that they had rented for the day. At approximately 1615 when they had not reported back to the ship for their shift we attempted to hail them. When there was no response from their communicators, we scanned for them and when we locked on their communicator signal and had security beam down to the location. Security found hover car keys, their communicators and phasers next to hover car. There was no sign of them. They did find some strange material, so they sent samples to be looked at to the science labs."

He paused and looked at them to see if there were any questions from them, before continuing on. "We analyzed the substance and found that is was silicon and calcium carbonate. There was one species that we encountered with that combination, Excalbians. The only part of the problem is, and we confirmed this with Starfleet Command, they do not have any starships. As far as we know, they have not been in contact with any known species to Starfleet to gain access to stardrives or starships."

"We have confirmed this," said Admiral Pike.


	9. Course of Action Decided

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make nothing. So please don't sue me!**

 **Chapter Nine**

"When did you first have contact with them, if I might ask, Doctor McCoy," T'Pau asked them.

"In 2269, we were diverted to Excalbia because we detected lif signs on the planet. The Excalbians created and illusion of Abraham Lincoln to get Captain Kirk and Commander Spock to beam down to the planet. They apparently wished to study the Human Concept of good and evil. They managed to created an illusion of Surak, Ghengis Khan and Kahless. We were able to win in the experiment and eventually the Captain and Commander were able to return to the ship. Yarnek, one of the Exclabians was capable of causing matter-antimatter shielding. Spock conjectured that the species has the ability to rearrange matter to suit them."

"From the evidence collected, do you hypothesize that they are responsible for the kidnappings?" Ambassador Selek asked.

"I would believe so ladies and gentlemen," was Pikes response to the question. "Yarnek seemed quite fascinated with the Captain and Commander."

"So, a course of action would be for us to head to the planet and scan it to see if they are indeed on the planet. If they are we can go in and retrieve them. If we come across any heavily shielded areas, we may need to beam down and look into it closer," Ambassador Sarek said.

"Well, then," said Admiral Pike. "Then I believe we have a course of action. I will brief the others here. Set course Doctor McCoy and Lieutenant Commander Scott for Excalbia. It is time to bring our boys home if they are indeed there. If not, we may be able to get some leads along the way."

"Aye, Admiral. If you will all excuse me, I will have the brig set course now." Lieutenant Commander Scott looked at them.

"Go ahead, Lieutenant Commander," Pike said to him. Scotty nodded and took his leave. "I will be saying my good-byes now. Live long and Prosper, Ambassadors and Minister, Ladies and Gentlemen." Pike made the Ta'al.

"Peace and long life, Admiral." was their reply. The screen with the Admiral blanked out as he cut the signal.

"If you will all follow me, I will lead you to your rooms. They are on deck 5, near the commanding officer's quarters." He stood up and followed him from the room. He lead them to the lift and onto deck 5. After he had gotten them settled, he turned back to the lift and went to the brig.

McCoy excited the lift and spotted Scotty over at the Captain's chair speaking with Sulu and Chekov. Scotty looked up as he heard him approaching. "All set, Doc?" he asked.

"Yes, they are all in their quarters. I will head down to sickbay and check on everything there. If you need me, just let me know." Scotty nodded his head and McCoy left the bridge. He leaned back against the wall of the lift as it took him to the deck housing sickbay. This was going to be a long trip and he was not looking forward to revisiting that planet. He still remembered what a mess everyone was when they beamed back aboard after Yarnek's grand experiment. He wanted to take his phaser and go down and set it on kill and off the bastard for what he did to the Captain and to the hobgoblin. He loved Jim like a little brother and it hurt every time something went wrong on the planets. He lost count of how many red shirts they lost. They seem to be the ones that everyone enjoyed offing first. They might as well have targets painted on them. Oh wait, that was what the red shirts were for. He snorted and left the lift when the doors opened.

He walked into sickbay and everything looked shipshape. M'Benga was reviewing something on his pad it seemed and there was Carol looking over his hypos. He made a mental note to make sure they were all ready for when Jim and the hobgoblin came back on board. Oh they were going to have a complete and invasive physical. Just they wait. He rubbe his hands together as he headed into his office to start on the paperwork he had been putting off in an effort to get the Captains and First Officer's completed.

M"Benga and Carol looked up when they heard the doors open. The shook their heads when they saw the gleeful look on McCoy's face and him rubbing his hands together.

"I see he is thinking of hypos on those two when they get back."

M'Benga raised his eyebrow on the comment. "That would explain the gleeful look and hand gestures. It seems the thoughts of hypoing the Captain is the only time you see that happy," was he response. Carol laughed and went back to what she was doing.


	10. Dinner and Warp Discussions

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line**

 *****Note*** I put in the information on the warp in terms as I best understood it. Sorry if it's not perfect. I'm not an engineer, I'm a writer damnit! :)**

 **Chapter Ten**

Amanda Grayson still good looking out the window. She was worried for her son who had been missing for over a week. She hoped when they reach the planet they would find her son and the captain. Her husband stood behind her unsure of how to comfort her. She turned around and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Adun, I worry for our son."

"Adun'a, he will be fine. Worry is illogical."

"I am his mother and human, we worry for our children no matter how old they get."

"We will find him. Be calm. Come meditate with me. You will feel calmer."

She smiled, though he said being worried was illogical, she could feel his through their bond. The meditation was just as much for himself then her. She just wished her two men would communicate better. She knew her husband loved their son, just was unable to express it or understand him. She sighed, there was only so much she could do to bridge the gap between them. She hoped Spock would find his mate soon. She worried for when it was it time, he had no one since T'Pring broke their bond to be with Stonn when his time was upon him.

Two hours later found them dinning with Doctor McCoy, Lieutenant Commander Scott and the others. "Lieutenant Commander, how long until we are able to reach Excalbia?" T'Pau asked.

"It will take 9.83 days to reach tha' planet. We canna push the warp engines too far. We can only run at warp 8 fer about 13.42 hours before we have to drop back to warp 7. Until I reach a Starbase or stay in one place fer a week, then I can make it a permanent change so there is na limit."

"Fascinating, Lieutenant Commander. And once this change is made, there would be no additional stress on the warp coils?" Ambassador Selek asked him.

"Na, right now with the matter-antimatter balance at 10:1 for warp 7 and 8:1 fer warp eight, we are running fine. Until I can get the system better calibrated to make it so the speed can be run fer longer periods of time. It would go to 1:1 once I can achieve higher warp speeds. The trick I have to do is to keep it from getting too unbalanced or then the core breaks down. It's all just getting the amount of plasma ta stay the same, so tha' the total amount of power and of particles per time would have ta be increased fer us to achieve higher warp factors. I have it all wrote out fer the Cap'in ta look at and approve."

"Indeed. With the modifications, what speed to do you can get the warp factor up to?" T'Pol asked, joining into the conversation.

"If I can make the necessary adjustments, we can get her up ta warp 8.5."

"That would greatly improve how fast we are able to respond to emergencies. This improvement could be done to other starships in the fSpockt."

"Aye, we would be a head of tha' Klingons and Romulans."

"Indeed."

Amanda looked up from her empty plate, "If you'll excuse me. I need to go rest."

They could see the circles under her eyes and how upset she was. They all let her know it was okay and left the table.

"Ambassador, do you need me to give her anything to help?" McCoy asked Sarek.

"Thank you, Doctor, but no. Once this matter is over, I believe she will rest better. If you will excuse me, I must attend to my wife."

"Of course sir," they said. The others at the table also made their excuses and left singly or in pairs until McCoy and Scotty were left.

"Are ye up to come back to me quarters for a wee snort?" He asked and squeezed McCoy's thigh under the table. McCoy's cock gave a twitch at his tone and touch.

"Lead the way, Commander," he said in a gruff voice. Scotty grinned and they left the mess hall. He knew he would be getting another round with the sexy Doctor and he couldn't wait. He was going to do all he could to make him see that they belonged together.


	11. T'hy'la

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line**

 *****Note*** I didn't forget our heroes. In this Chapter, some of what has been done to the two has come out, in unexpected ways. Now I know that Pon Farr is not set up this way but for my Plot it is. So sorry if deviates on how it normally goes.**

 **Chapter Eleven (AO3 Chapter Twelve)**

Kirk opened his eyes, oh god when will this stop. It was getting damned annoying. He felt heavy, as if his body was weighted down. Every muscle, ligament, and joint hurt. He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Let me be of assistance, Jim." Spock helped him to sit up on the bed.

"Where are we now?" He noticed that the room was different from the last time they were awake, just before Yernak came in.

"We seem to be in some sort of living complex. I was able to open the door, but have not left the room yet to explore."

"Well, let's get going," he said and tried to stand up only to fall back on the bed.

"Jim, I believe it would be most prudent if we were to wait until you have recovered from whatever procedure the Excalbians have performed upon you."

"I'll be fine, Spock. Just give me a couple of minutes and I will be up and moving in no time." He took a deep breathe and tried to stand again. Once he was standing, if he leaned a little too much on Spock, well then who was to know. Once he was steady, they moved from there to the door. Spock opened it and they both left the room into what looked like a common room with a bunch of doors surrounding it. They moved a little further in and could see what passed for a small dining area near a kitchenette to their immediate right. Kirk started to wobble and Spock caught him before he could fall to the floor.

"I believe, Jim, we should go back to the room. You need to lay down and regain your strength. We will not be able to plan a escape if you are unable to remain standing for long periods of time."

"Alright," he growled, annoyed at how weak he was feeling.

They turned back to the door and headed into the room. Spock lead him over to the bed and he laid back down. Once he was prone, he felt better. He drifted off to sleep. Spock looked down at the Jim and gently touched his face. His beautiful Captain. He thought back to how he almost missed out on such a good friend. A friendship for the ages, was what Spock Prime called it. It was agony seeing him everyday and wanting him. He was afraid to say anything so he did not lose that friendship, when all he wanted was his T'hy'la. He sighed and laid down next to him on the bed. Vulcans did not need as much sleep as humans but whatever the Excalbians were doing to them made him tired as well. He slowly drifted off to sleep, listening to the steady breathing of his beautiful Captain.

When Jim woke up next, he felt feverish and his skin felt too tight. He moved around trying to find a cool spot on the bed. His movements disturbed Spock and he surfaced from his meditation. "Jim, are you well?"

"Spock," he groaned out.

Spock's eyebrows rose at the sound. He reached over and felt the heat radiating from Jim's body. "Jim you are burning up, would you like some water?"

"Spock, I need…" he trailed off in a groan. He honestly did not know what he needed. I pulled at his shirt, it was sticking to his skin from the sweat.

Spock's nostrils flared at the intoxicating scent coming from Jim. He could feel the burn that the elders spoke of. How was this possible. It was as if he was suddenly thrusted into the Blood Fever. It should not be coming on this quickly, it felt as if he had been experiencing the onset of Pon Farr for 5.34 days. He inhaled again to try and get him under control but to no avail, the scent coming from Jim was so intoxicating.

"Spock," Kirk pleaded with his first officer. He didn't understand what was going on. He felt as if he was going up in flames. He thought he heard him talking but he swore his lips had not moved. He heard words that he was unfamiliar with, Pon Farr and Blood Fever. He felt a sudden wetness between his ass cheeks. He could feel liquid coming from his hole. What was going on?

"Jim," Spock's voice was hoarse with need.

"Spock, please I need. Make the pain go away." Kirk pulled at his shirt again, he shifted his body trying to relieve the pressure that he felt in his cock. It was so hard and the pants were constricting.

Spock looked at Jim, his face flushed with arousal. So beautiful he thought. He reached out and helped Jim take off his shirt. He could feel Jim pulling at his shirt, trying to get it off of him. He stepped back and took his shirt and undershirt off and threw them on the floor next to the bed.

Jim's face flushed harder when he heard the word "beautiful" echoing in his mind. "M not beautiful." he slurred out.

Spock startled, he had heard him. "You heard me?" he asked.

"Yes, heard Pon Farr and Blood Fever." he replied as he tried to get his soaked pants off as well.

"Jim, I believe we have developed a telepathic bond. If I take you to bed, it will complete the bond. You will become my bond mate. Do you understand?" Spock pulled Jim's face up so he was looking at him.

"Understand. Have always wanted you. Even when you were choking me on the bridge."

Spock flushed green in embarrassment at the reminder of his conduct. It was not his finest hour, but he understood afterwards what Jim had been trying to do. Save everyone.

"Are you sure, Jim?" Spock felt the need burning through him. Soon Plak Tow would be upon him and he would not be able to stop.

"Yes!" Kirk yelled. He threw his pants on the floor, they hit with a wet splat. "Need you." He laid back on the bed and spread his legs. His cock was hard and laying against his abdomen. The pink mark from the incision already fading, soon you would not be able to see even that. Spock stood up and removed his pants. When he returned to the bed, he kneeled between those golden thighs. He could see liquid dripping from Jim's hole. It was pink and puffy. He was beautiful, everything about him was golden. From his hair to his sun kissed skin.

"As you wish, T'hy'la." he leaned down and kissed Jim. He tasted sweet and so addicting.

 **For full lemon, please go to AO3** ,  /works/6078747/chapters/13932978


	12. Meeting The Others

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line**

 *****Note*** I will now be bringing in the new people. There is a few days time jump as they go through a crazy Pon Farr. Now more of the plot and what has been done to them will be revealed. But not all of it! *Evil laugh* The other experiments are introduced in this Chapter.**

 **Chapter Twelve (AO3 Chapter Fourteen)**

Once the haze of Spock's Pon Farr and Jim's for wont of a better word, heat, lifted they dressed in the clothes that they found in their room and ventured out again. Their stomachs complaining over the limited amount of food that was received during their time in seclusion. Spock was feeling very pleased but also guilty over turn of events. He was pleased to finally have Jim as his bonded but guilty over that he was forced into it by his physiology and whatever the Excalbians did to them. Jim felt the guilt and pleasure through their new bond, he sent back love and acceptance to his mate. He knew that they would need to discuss what happened and how they were going to deal with Starfleet. I did know that there was a proviso in there that bonded couples got to work together. The only issue he could see would be Admiral Komack. The man was not only Xenophobic but Homophobic. He could not believe that the man made it long enough in Starfleet to become an Admiral. He was sure that he could get Pike and Archer to assist on that matter. He felt amusement through their bond, so he knew his mate must have heard his mental ramblings. This was so cool.

The rumbling in his stomach brought those mental ramblings to a standstill. "Come, T'hy'la. Time to eat." They walked over to the kitchenette and stood in front of the replicator. "What do you wish to eat?"

"Um, I am not sure. The thought of a hamburger or steak makes my stomach queasy." He rubbed his stomach, hoping to ease the nauseous feeling.

Spock raised his eyebrow at that statement. "Would you like to try a salad, Jim?" he asked him.

"That sounds good. Just no meat."

"As you wish, Jim." He ordered their food and handed JIm a salad loaded with cheese, vegetables and croutons. It was drizzled with bleu cheese dressing. Jim liked his lips, it looked really good. It was surprised as Bones had been complaining about his eating habits since they were at the Academy and he hated being forced to eat a salad. He mentally shrugged. At least this was not making his stomach roll. They took their food and went over to the table that was in the kitchenette. It was set up for six. They took a seat next to each other and started to eat. Jim looked over at what Spock had gotten. "What's that?" he asked him.

"Plomeek soup. It is a traditional Vulcan dish. Most humans find it bland," he replied.

"May I try some?" he asked him.

Spock nodded and held out the spoon for him to taste from. Jim took the spoonful and found that he liked it. "I like it," he told him.

"Indeed." And they went back to their food.

"Before I forget. I wanted to ask you, do all Vulcans have rough tongues like a cat's? Also, is it normal for a Vulcan to knot their partners?" Jim blushed as he remember what lead to him thinking about that.

"Rough like a felines? Barbs?" he raised his right eyebrow.

"Yes, are they normally that rough? Also, you seemed to lock into me once you had climaxed. It brought to mind like cats when they breed." he asked.

"No T'hy'la. Our tongues are no different from a human's. We also do not have barbs. That is not part of Vulcan physiology," he replied.

"Oh," he said. "Well, for future reference, it's dead sexy," he told him.

"Indeed," came his reply. "I am unsure of why they would have made those changes to myself," Spock said. His brows furrowed in thought, he vaguely remember seeing the little hairs while he was starting Plak Tow.

"I don't know. Makes me nervous on what might have been done to me. I don't have any of those changes," Jim said.

"Indeed, Jim. Let's finish eating. Until I can gather more information on this situation we find ourselves in, I can not give you a definitive answer on this matter. I will look into the barbs as well."

"You're right," he said and continued to eat.

Once they had finished eating and put their utensils away, they went to explore the room more thoroughly. There were a small sitting area, it contained three loveseats stationed around a coffee table. It was sparsely furnished and didn't take up much space. Jim sat down in one of the seats and surveyed the common room. It was approximately eight by eight and other than the kitchenette, mini living room and dining area, it was pretty much open floor space. There were a total of five doors, including the one to their room. He assumed one was how Yarnek and his people access their living space, one was probably for the bathroom and the other two for anyone that lived here. He wondered if they would meet the others Yarnek mentioned. Just then one of the doors opened and two men stepped out. He saw Spock stiffen at the sight of them, Jim's eyebrows nearly went into his hairline. It was a Romulan and a Klingon, together. And they weren't trying to kill each other. And a very heavy Klingon. They looked to be about his age, late twenties. This was going to be interesting. The Romulan held up his hand in the universal sign of peace.

"Peace, Vulcan and Human. We mean you know harm," he told them.

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

"I am Merrok, Captain of RIS D'deridex. My mate is Korath, Second in Command of the IKV Bey," he said.

"Mate?" Spock asked, both eyebrows raised.

"Yes, there are two mated pairs. Myself and Korath, as well as Kor and Suran. There is much we have to tell you on this matter and others. I believe it would be better if we were all present and then we can talk on this. If you would have a seat, we'll get the others."

Spock and Jim nodded. Taking this as agreement, the two went to another door and knock on it. It opened and two more men came out.

"ghaH 'ej Duvan, Human," the Klingon said to them.

"ghaH 'ej Duvan, Suvwl," Jim said back to him. The other four men were surprised to hear him speak Klingon.

"You know Klingon, Human," he asked, switching to Standard.

'I know some," Jim replied.

"My name is Kor, Captain of the IKV Bey. This is my mate Suran, Second in Command of RIS D'deridex. We also were taken by the Escalbians."

"My names is James T. Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise and this is my ma...Science officer, Spock," Jim said to them as they all moved to take seats in the living area. Spock looked at Jim and raised his eyebrow over the stumble. Jim blushed and looked at the others.

'T'hy'la?' Spock's thoughts whispered at the edge of his mind.

'It is nothing Spock.' he thought back at him.

'It is not nothing, T'hy'la. You are embarrassed over the near slip. Why? Are you embarrassed to have me as a Bond-mate?'

'Never!' he thought back forcefully as he could. He could feel Spock's vulnerability in the question. 'Never ever think that. I am proud to be your Bond-mate. I am not sure why I stumbled. I just feel confused about the situation and am in new territory.'

'I understand, T'hy'la.'

"I never did ask you what that means? I have never come across the word when I was learning Vulcan.'

'It means friend, brother, and lover.'

'Yes, you are all that to me as well.' he could hear the reverence in his thoughts at the word.

He brought his attention back to the others in the room. They were observing them while Spock and he were mentally conversing. "Do you know why we have been brought here by the Excalbians? The two brief times that I talked to Yernak, he mentioned created a "new world" and a "grand experiment"."

"Indeed, it was the same when I had conversed with him," Spock said.

"Yes, Captain. We can tell you what we know on this experiment and the world they want to create."

"What do you know?" he asked.

"The first thing I can tell you, as we have heard of you both before we were taken, is that you are no longer that same species you were before you came here."

"What?" Jim breathed out.

"You, Captain, are no longer fully human. And you, Commander Spock, are no longer a Vulcan/Human hybrid."

"So what are we then?" he asked.

Note: Here I leave this chapter. Cliffy, mwahahahahahaha.


	13. What We Are

Disclaimer: All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"They call us 'Bastans.' That was the name they gave us experiments. According to them we are no longer just Romulan, Klingon, Vulcan or Human. They took our DNA and mixed it with some traits from the Kintzi's and Betazoid's. Eventually they plan for all of them to exhibit traits from Vulcan, Human, Klingon, Romulan, Kintzi and Betazoid."

Spock and Jim were stunned at what they heard. "What traits did they combine with us?" Spock was the first to get a hold of himself and ask.

"They wanted to have a Telepathic and Empathic Species. They seemed fascinated with a old Earth Goddess called Bastet, hence the name of the new species. They pulled the ability to go into heats, telepathy, among other things from the Kintzi. They looked for the gene on Telepathy from the Betazoids, that was the trait they wanted from them."

"What was the among other things?" Jim asked dreading the answer.

"The ability to lock into their mates at the time of breeding. The dominates of the pairings all how barbs on their penis's now. The submissive now has the ability to go into heat, just like a female of the Kintzi."

"So, all pairings are Dominate/Submissive?" Spock asked.

"Yes, that was what they were looking for when they choose the ones for their experiments. We are not sure, how they were able to tell who was what though." Kor told them as he sat back and wrapped an arm around Suran.

Jim threw him a dirty look. Leave it to Spock to find this fascinating. "Are they any other changes that we should be aware of?" he asked.

"Yes, somehow they figured out how for males to become pregnant and carry babies to term."

Jim choked on his own air as he tried to process this latest piece of news. "How?" he wheezed out.

"They figured out what to adjusted in the DNA that will force the body to create its own womb and eggs. This is why they chose a species that experiences heats."

"Have they been successful in this endeavor?" Spock asked.

"Yes," Korath said. "I am now 3 months pregnant with twins." He rubbed his abdomen. What Jim had thought was regular weight gain from not being active as experiments was really baby weight. Oh god! Did this mean that he was the submissive and was going to have a baby.

Spock felt Jim start to panic and knew that they would need to continue the discussion but at a later time would have to do. He nodded to the four men as he stood up, "At this time it would probably be best if the Captain and I thought over what we have learned so far. We can come to you later with further inquiries?"

"Yes," they assured him.

Spock nodded again and helped his stunned Bond-mate from the chair. He lead him back to their room and shut the door. He set Jim down on the bed, "Jim are you unwell?"

Jim looked up at him when he felt and heard the concern from his mate. There was that word again. He should be calling him his bond-mate not mate. Mate was so primitive, but on some level he like that raw primitive feel of saying mate and being dominated by said mate. "I am not sure, Spock. I feel overwhelmed by everything already and now to find out that I am not human and may be able to have babies. For once, I think I am not going to be able to handle this situation."

"Indeed, it is a lot to process."

"I know. I am not sure what to process first. The fact we were experimented on and may not be fully the species we were before, I can have kids naturally, I have heats, you have a barbed penis, or the fact that the Klingons and Romulans are speaking civilly to us and sound like Vulcans. Calm, cool and collected, no insults anywhere. My mind is officially boggled." he flopped back onto the bed.

"Indeed, it is hard to believe that we are dealing civilly with them. I have not met many Klingons of high intellect."

Jim snickered at his mate's way of saying 'stupid'. He felt his mirth through their link. 'Indeed.' he thought back at him. He chuckled at the mental eye roll from his mate. He lay there once his mirth had calmed down and went over everything that they were told so far. He went down the list and the first question that popped up was when did the others get here, how long were they experimented on before everything the Excalbians want down were in place in their bodies. Oh he knew some of the physical characteristics were there, but were the mental ones. He thought back to the last time they had woke up, there were in these rooms and he could have sworn that he heard Spock faintly before his "heat" had hit. So the telepathy was already in play, not sure on the empathic abilities but only time would tell. He wasn't sure why they did not choose the Caitian people, some of them looked pretty human as some were non furred. That was a question for another day. He scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. He was still exhausted from the marathon sex he had with Spock and now with information overload, he couldn't think.

Spock could sense his mates frustration and exhaustion, "Come T'hy'la. Let us rest. We can go over all we have learned after we have rested."

"You're right. Let's get some sleep," he held up his hand when Spock opened his mouth to speak, "I know, Vulcan's do not need as much sleep as humans. Get over it, I want to cuddle and that involves you in the bed. Now move." He shifted over to get the blankets out from under him so they could get into the bed properly.

"As you wish, T'hy'la." Spock climbed in and laid down. Jim snuggled up to his side and put his arm around his waist. "I will meditate this way while you rest."

"Alright," Jim said and drifted off to sleep quickly.

Spock closed his eyes and proceeded to slip into his meditative trance. Once he had reordered his thoughts from the pseudo pon farr he would then go over all they have learned so far.

 *****Note*** I know, pretty short. Did not want to give too much away too early. See you next chapter.**


	14. Frienemies

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Doctor McCoy was excited. Today was the day they would reach Excalbia. They would reach the planet in .3 hours and then they would perform the necessary scans and hopefully find them. Scott had all the environmental suits ready, after giving them a thorough going over. Suddenly the ship went into red alert. He grabbed his shirt and ran out of his quarters while putting it on. He slid into the lift and jabbed the button for the bridge. He walked out onto the bridge as on the screen came the view of a Romulan destroyer and a Klingon warbird. Oh shit. He walked over and stood next to Scotty as it was not even halfway through his shift. "Report," he snapped.

"We have two vessels approaching on low speed, there are no weapons showing as armed. They do have their shields up." Sulu continued working at his console as he gave his report.

"Uhura, try to hail them. I wanna kno' wha' they want."

"Yes, sir," she said and turned around to send out the hail. "Sir, we are being hailed by both ships."

"On screen,"

The image of two men lite up the screen. Their scowling visage aimed at both each other and at the bridge crew.

"Ha'DIbaH 'ejyo', HoD Sogh divork jIvang." the sharp tones of the Klingon coming through.

"And I am acting Riov Centurion Lovok, we are heading to planet Excalbia. Why are you in here, Enterprise?" Lovok snapped.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, acting Capt'n for the USS Enterprise. We ha' business on the planet."

"We have business there as well."

"So do we," Divork growled out.

"So, I take it ya are missing your Commanding officers as well," Scotty said to them.

"What makes you say this, Lieutenant Commander Scott," asked Lovok.

"Ye said acting infront of ya titles. We too are heading there to retrieve wha' was stolen."

"Perhaps we can come to an accord, Lieutenant Commander."

"I'ma listenin'."

"We agree for the duration of the landing and once back aboard ship, we go our separate ways peacefully and in future we can continue on as enemies," he proposed.

"Agreed," Scotty said.

"We agree as well," Divork added.

"So from now until we are done and gone from the planet, we will work together." Lovok added.

"Aye, we should all be there in less than .3 hours."

"Very well, until then." And with that, they cancelled the call.

"You do realize that we are going to have to tell Admiral Pike and the Ambassador's party."

"Aye," he answered morosely.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was assembled in the Captain's ready room. "What is going in Lieutenant Commander Scott?" Pike asked.

"We ran inta two ships, Romulan and Klingon. Apparently our Captain and First Officer weren't the only ones that were absconded," he told them.

"Indeed, you can to this conclusion how? I do not believe this is information that they would give willingly," Selek said.

"They said they ha' business on tha planet and they intraduced themselves as acting Captains," he told them. "The acting Captian, Centurion Lovok proposed that we work tagether and go back ta being enemies next time we meet."

"And you agreed," Pike stated more than asked.

"Aye, would make things go better. It would be easier ta work with them then hav' to watch our backs for them."

"Your logic is sound, Lieutenant Commander Scott," Sarek said to him. "This will give us more manpower in case the Excalbians are not working alone. From what you have told us, someone would have needed to get them off planet in order to take the Captain and Commander Spock."

"Yes, we just need to figure out who," Pike mused. "If they do have our men, we can get more information once we get them."

"Indeed, Admiral."

"Lieutenant Commander Scott, we have reached orbit for Excalbia." Uhura's voice echoed over the comm.

"Well, it looks like we are about to find out." And with that Admiral Pike disconnected his call and everyone exited the ready room.

"Planet on screen," McCoy said as they exited the ready room.

"Aye, sir," Sulu said as he brought up the planet's image on the screen.

"Run that scan," Scotty said as he sat back down in the chair that Sulu had just moments ago vacated.

"Running scan, sir. Looks like there is a heavily shielded area approximately 27,432 meters in size."

"Why would they need to shield something that big?" McCoy asked.

"Nay idea, but we might hav' just found our missing Captain and Commander," Scotty told him.

"We will definitely need to go down and check. Very suspicious to have a shielded area that big, especially as the natives don't need to be shielded from the planet's radiation."

"Indeed, Doctor. We should go down and investigate."

"We are being hailed, sir."

"Put them on forward screen, Uhura."

"Yes, sir."

The image of Lovok came up onto the screen. "Greetings, Lieutenant Commander Scott. From our scans, and yours I presume, it looks like we have found what we are looking for. We will be beaming down in .5 hours. We will send you the coordinates." The screen abruptly went blank as he cut transmission.

"Sir, we've received the coordinates."

"Send them down ta the transporter room."

"Aye, sir."

"Well now gentlemen and ladies, it seems we best go get ready ta beam down."

Point five hours later found the crew and the New Vulcan party in the transporter room. They had just finished suiting up and were ready to beam down to the planet. McCoy did a double check that he had everything he would need for a medical emergency, especially as there were five people from security going with them. The security team beamed down first, once they had the all clear, the remaining members of the rescue team beamed down. When they arrived, they found the parties from the Romulan and Klingon ships.

"Everyone ready ta go?" Scotty asked.

"The area that would more than likely being housing them is 0.09144 kilometers to the North. We did not read any weapon energy signatures.," Lovok told them in lieu of a greeting.

"That might not matter. From what we know of them, they could possibly manipulate matter to suit them," Selek told him.

"It will not matter. They can be killed like everything else. We can kill them if they get in our way," Divork said.

"That may be a problem as they are essentially living rock. It would take an extremely high phaser charge to do them harm let alone kill them. They usually are peaceful, they just are fascinated by concepts and like to experiment. We must be prepared for anything in that regards."

Divork and his fellow Klingons grunted at what Sarek said to him. They slowly made their way to where the shielding was located on the last scan and found a 3 story building. "Fascinating, they created a very large complex. They must have been in contact with another race to get the information needed to build this."

"Agreed, the question now stands, who."

They walked 0.9144 meters and located a door in the southern corner of the building. There seemed to be no security on the door or around it. One of the security team went up to the door and opened it. McCoy held his breath hoping not to have to deal with a dead or badly injured idiot. When nothing happened, he breathed a sigh and they all moved cautiously into the building. They took out tricorders that were set to the missing Captains and First Officers, after going about 0.09144 kilometers further into the building they were able to get a reading.

"They are further down this way. It seems that they are all being housed in the same area," Lovok told them.

"Aye, so it would seem. But why? Why did they take the two from each of our ships? It doesna back sense."

"Once we have the missing crew back, we should be able to ascertain what has happened," Sarek said.

They kept going down the corridor until they finally came across a door. They scanned and could tell from the life signs, it was where they needed to go. "Well it seems that this door has a lock. Most peculiar. Why lock one door and not the outside door."

"Probably to keep them from going somewhere. Probably didn't think someone would come and get them."

"How long have your Captains and First Officers been missing?"

"Commander Merrok and Sub Commander Suran have been missing for 3.5months now."

"Why have you kept looking for them for so long? Would they have not been declared dead by now?"

"If you must know, Merrok is the nephew to our Empress. We have been ordered to continue looking for him."

"We too have been looking for 3.5 months. Captain Kor and Colonel Korath and the son's to one of our Council Members. We have been charged to bring their bodies home and give them an honorable burial."

"Well, according to my scans, they are all alive and well. So if we can get in there and get everyone out, we will know what has been going on with them." McCoy stepped back and motioned to one of the security officers. He raised a phaser and melted off the lock. The door swung open and they all filed in, weapons and tricorders at the ready. There was another door and that to had a lock in it. Once that was dealt with they entered into what to them looked like a common room. There at the table sat all six missing men eating what looked like a evening meal.


	15. Rescued

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.**

 *****Note*** There is some hating in here. Just warning you. Not extremely. And some alien language.**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

"Captain, Commander Spock," McCoy and Scotty called out.

"HoD, yuQ!" Divork shouted.

"Riov, erei'Riov," Lovok called out.

They all turned their heads and gaped in disbelief at the rescue party. "Howdy, Bones. Did you miss me?" came Jim's cheeky response.

The six men stood from the table and made their way over to the rescue party. They could see the scowl on Divork's face as well as the other Klingons that came with him. "HoD, why didn't you escape?" he asked.

"We were locked in and drugged most of the time. And I could not leave without my mate," he said to them.

"You're mate?"

"Yes," he pulled Suran into his arms. "My mate."

"Dajatlhmo' loD?" he shouted with discuss on his face. That discuss was echoed in the faces of the other Klingons.

"neH loD. ghaH mate. because of ngong maHvaD ta', 'Iv ghoS Qup jIH SIQ mate qar DaH vIghaj." Kor barred his teeth in aggression at Divorks tone.

"maHvaD Heghpu'. qawlu' tuq 'ay'. tuHmoH qem SoH tuq 'ej." And with that proclamation, all of them turned their backs on the two Klingons they came to rescue and they left the room to return to their ships.

Jim was very grateful that none of his crew could speak Klingon. He wasn't sure about the Vulcans that were there or the other Romulans.

"Riov, what is going on? Why are you cuddling with a Klingon?" Lovok looked more confused at the situation then angry.

"We are mates, Lovok. We have been experimented on by the Excalbians and because of what was done, we are mated pairs. We won't being going back to the Star Empire."

"But sir, the Empress. What am I to say?" Lovok was starting to get upset. He did his duty and now this. He couldn't understand, all his Riov and erei'Riov had to do were leave the Klingons behind. Merrok could hear what Lovok was thinking, it made him angry and he had all he could do not to hit him. There was no way that he or his Colonel and their mates would survive in the Star Empire. Romulans no longer had the telepathic ability and there was no logic there. He would end up massacring the fools that dared to insult him or his mate. And with a pregnant mate, they would kill him and his offspring. No, he would have to see if the Vulcans could take them in and hope that this did not throw them into war. He passed his thoughts to the others and he could hear Captain Kirk conversing with his mate on the matter.

"Go, Lovok. That is an order. I want you all to tell them that we are dead and you could not find our bodies. Because of what has been done to us, we can not go back." He could feel when Lovok lost his temper and he pulled his disruptor.

"I will make sure we bring back your bodies, once we have killed the Klingon filth that you are clinging too." Suddenly there was phaser fire and the six Romulans hit the floor. Without anyone noticing, Lieutenant Cupcake and his security crew had pulled their phasers and were at the ready when the Romulans made their move.

"Good work, Giotto. Let's get back to the ship and get out of here before they come to. If we can put enough distance between us and their shop, they won't be able to follow us. Especially as it means they would have to go further into Federation space then they are now."

"Aye, Captain." Scotty passed over the extra suits that were needed and grabbed the ones that the Romulans had brought and they headed out of the room. Once they were far enough from the building that the shielding would not disrupt them transporter beam, they beamed up.

They stepped from the pad after the last member of the rescue party beamed up, "Thank you, Captain," Kor said.

"No problem, though if I have to say, we all have a date with Bones in sickbay." Kirk smirked at a scowling McCoy and they all headed out of the transporter room.

Merrok turned to the Vulcans, "If I might have some of your time later. There is much I need to talk to you about."

Sarek nodded to him and the Vulcans headed away. Sarek turned before he left to Spock. "Your mother will more than likely be heading to sickbay once I have told her you are well and on board the ship."

"Very well, father." he turned and followed the others to sickbay.

Once the Captain had headed to sickbay, Scotty headed to the bridge to get them underway. As soon as he stepped onto the bridge he started giving orders. "Ready shields and set a course fer New Vulcan a' warp 8. As soon as they realize tha' we're leaving and their acting Capt'n is still down thar be ready ta go."

"Aye, sir."

"Sir, their weapons are firing up."

"Raise shields and put us on red alert."

"Aye, sir," Sulu said over the blare of the alarms. The ship rocked as the torpedoes from the other ship connected with their forward shields. "Shields holding, sir, at 95 percent."

"Get us going, Sulu. Make sure ta hav' tha rear shields at max."

The Enterprise swung around and rocked again from another round. They made it out a few kilometers still under fire from the Romulan ship and then entered warp. Scotty relaxed once he felt them enter hyperspace.

"I didna see the Klingon ship, she leave already?" he asked.

"Aye, sir. They left .25 hours before you arrived back from the planet."

"Good. Sulu, ya hav' tha comm. I'm gonna check on tha Capt'n." He slid from the Captains chair.

"Aye, sir," Sulu said as he slid into the Captain's chair.

Scotty walked over and entered the lift. He was happy to have the Captain and Spock back, especially as the Captain was a good friend, but he was more interested in seeing his sweet Leonard. He smiled as he headed to sickbay.

 *****Note*****

 **Klingon Translations:**

 **Dajatlhmo' loD? - You are a lover of men?**

 **maHvaD Heghpu'. qawlu' tuq 'ay'. tuHmoH qem SoH tuq 'ej. -** **You're dead to us. You are no longer part of our clan. You have brought shame to us and our clan.**

 **neH loD. ghaH mate. because of ngong maHvaD ta', 'Iv ghoS Qup jIH SIQ mate qar DaH vIghaj. - Just this man. He is my mate. Because of the experiments done to us, I now have a mate who is going to bear me young.**


	16. Pregnant, Dammit Jim!

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

McCoy lead the six men into sickbay. M'Benga and Carol looked up as they all filed in. They smiled at their Captain and First Officer. "It's good to have you back, Captain," M'Benga said as he set down the hypo he was loading and grabbed a tricorder. He walked over to Spock and started to do a scan on him. "Hm, I see there are some anomalies now to your system. We will need to do some further testing." He frowned at the readings.

McCoy frowned from his scan of Jim and looked at Carol as she scanned the other four men. He looked over at her tricorder, then M'Benga's and back to his own. His frown deepened to see that the anomalies were all the same. "What the hell? Alright, everyone over to a biobed."

They moved over and sat on the beds. Carol, McCoy and M'Benga got to work checking everyone over and taking blood and tissue samples for the lab. When he was doing a more in depth scan on Surran and Korath he noticed an anomaly that he missed before. He nearly fell over when he saw what it was. They were pregnant! He went over to Jim and did a more in depth scan on him as well and he was also. Jesus Christ! What was done to them?

"Is there something wrong, Doctor?" Korath asked him. He had heard his thoughts as well and knew that this was not going to go well. Humans were known for a lot of yelling without being physically aggressive. They were thought weak by his people and to some degree, he thought so as well. But they seemed to bounce back better from what life throws at them, where his people being so ridge tended to break.

"You three are pregnant! How?" he was flabbergasted.

"Well, when two people love each other and get together…ouch!" Jim clapped a hand to his neck where Bones had jabbed him with a hypo.

"Not funny smartass."

"Apparently this was part of Yernak's great experiment and start of a new world. Merrok and Kor can fill you in as they were there longer and we have not gotten all of the information yet."

"Indeed, we have not been fully informed of everything on this matter. T'hy'la is with child. That is most pleasing." And Spock did sound pleased. Jim smiled, he could feel how happy he was through their bond and shared thoughts. He could feel the pride coming from Kor and Merrok about their babies as well. It was almost a primitive possessive feeling,a feeling of happiness on having mates that were fertile and pride on how manly they were for impregnating their mates.

"Alright, gentleman. Lay it on us. We need to know what is going on as to let Starfleet Command know."

"As you wish Doctor. They call us 'Bastans.' That was the name they gave us experiments. According to them we are no longer just Romulan, Klingon, Vulcan or Human. They took our DNA and mixed it with some traits from the Kintzi's and Betazoid's. Eventually they plan for all of this new race to exhibit traits from Vulcan, Human, Klingon, Romulan, Kintzi and Betazoid. They wanted to have a Telepathic and Empathic Species. They seemed fascinated with a old Earth Goddess called Bastet, hence the name of the new species. They pulled the ability to go into heats, telepathy, among other things from the Kintzi. They looked for the gene on Telepathy and Empathy from the Betazoids, that was the trait they wanted from them."

"What was the among other things?" McCoy asked wanted as much information as possible. He was not looking forward to the future conversation with Starfleet and hoped that Admiral Komack would not be sitting in on it.

"The ability to lock into their mates at the time of breeding. The dominates of the pairings all how barbs on their penis's now. The submissive now has the ability to go into heat, just like a female of the Kintzi. All pairings are Dominate/Submissive, that was what they were looking for when they choose the ones for their experiments. We are not sure, how they were able to tell who was what though. Somehow they figured out a way for males to become pregnant and carry babies to term. They can give birth to them naturally as well. There would no need to perform surgery to remove the child. They figured out what to adjust in the DNA that will force the body to create its own womb and eggs. This is why they chose a species that experiences heats."

Jim choked on his own air as he tried to process that last piece of news. He looked over at McCoy when he felt a burst of shock and disbelief coming from him. He looked a little green in the face.

"Is that everything?"

"That is all we know. They would not tell us further as they said they had no wish to influence the experiment unduly."

"So were all of you changed physically in that regard?"

"No, just the dominate males were. We look just the same but with that one addition. The submissives were internally changed. They should also be able to tend their young naturally as well."

"What do you mean?" Jim asked.

"We can breast feed," Surran told him.

"We also believe when there was the addition of Telepathy and Empathy added to us, there were some mental adjustments as well. It seems that the natural aggression of our two people towards others seems to have greatly diminished and our cognitive reasoning has increased. There are some primitive feelings and thoughts as well, but those seem to be centered on our mates."

"Alright, what we are going to do is take you six into one of our isolation areas and have it setup with some beds. I take it you all want to share?" he asked. When they nodded in agreement, he continued on, "so what we will do is getting you setup in there and I will have Doctor Marcus assist me in attending those who are pregnant. Doctor M'Benga will attend to you Spock and you two other gentlemen. So if you will follow me." He turned and they all followed him to isolation. McCoy seemed a little worried about Jim, other than that one smartass comment he was very quiet. "You okay, Jim?"

"Fine, Bones. Just processing that last bit of information. Man boobs, I am gonna get fat and have man boobs."

"Pregnant, T'hy'la. You will be pregnant with our child, not fat. Can you tell anything about our child Doctor McCoy?"

"Children, it seems you will be having twins as well. Seems multiple births come along with everything else. I will have to keep a file on all of this as well. Pike is gonna love this. Dammit Jim, and I have to be the one to tell him."

Sorry, Bones. Nope, not sorry." he snickered at McCoy.

"Well, you can tell him you are pregnant. After this I am gonna need a bottle of scotch."

"Ah, do I have to? Can't you do it?"

"Nope, as he is your pseudo-father, it is up to you. We could have the hobgoblin do it, since he knocked you up."

"I will be informing my parents of my impending parenthood," Spock said.

"That should prove interesting. I will let you use my office as I don't want you out of sickbay until I am sure you are healthy."

"Thank you, Doctor." Spock nodded to him.

"Here ya go. I want everyone to get some rest. We will be in to check on you in a few hours. The replicator is in the corner. It is programmed with lots of healthy food choices." And with that last comment directed at Jim, he took his leave.

"Ooh, I wants some more of the plomeek soup."

"I will get it for you, T'hy'la."

"Thanks, Spock," he said to him. 'You're the best,' he told him mentally. Spock flushed green at the comment. Jim snickered, so cute. Spock heard that and flushed a deeper green.

McCoy had just stepped into his office when Scotty entered sickbay. "Hiya, Doc. How are the Capt'n and Commander Spock?" he asked.

"Spock's fine, Jim on the other hand is pregnant thanks to those crazy Excalbians. Ugh." he dropped his head onto his desk.

Scotty blinked, he must have heard Leonard wrong. "Wha'?"

"Ya heard me. They were all experimented on and I now have three pregnant males in isolation. I know have to have Uhura put a subspace call through to Pike. Oh God, I hope Komack is not part of the conversation. He hates Jim."

Scotty walked over after making sure the door was secure and gave him a deep kiss. "There now, na need to get yer knickers in a twist. Just make tha' call and we will deal with it."

"Alright, I expect more of those tonight. Why do I need a scotch when I have a Scotsman."

Scotty laughed at that and had Uhura put in the call.

"So how did the mission go?" Pike asked after they got the pleasantries over with.

"It went well. The Klingons and Romulans came and we were able to get in relatively easy. There were only locks on the doors to the area housing the Captain and Commander Spock along with two Romulans and two Klingons. Apparently there was an argument between the Klingon rescue party and the Klingon kidnapees. The Klingons left without them, so we have them aboard in sickbay. Same goes with the Romulans, one actually pulled a disrupter on their own people and our security stunned them and we have them aboard as well." McCoy took a breathe.

"I take it there is more?" he asked.

"Aye, Admiral. Ya might be wanting to be sitting down fer this one."

"Tell me." He commanded.

"So apparently the Excalbians have done some heavy experimenting on our boys as well as the two Klingons and Romulans. From what we were told they wanted to create a new race as part of a grand experiment."

"Go on."

"They call them 'Bastans.' That was the name they gave the experiments. According to them, they are no longer just Romulan, Klingon, Vulcan or Human. They took some of their DNA and mixed it with some traits from the Kintzi's and Betazoid's. Eventually they plan for all of this new race to exhibit traits from Vulcan, Human, Klingon, Romulan, Kintzi and Betazoid. They wanted to have a Telepathic and Empathic Species. According to Merrok, they seemed fascinated with a old Earth Goddess called Bastet, hence why they named the new species Bastans. They pulled the ability to go into heats, telepathy, among other things from the Kintzi. They looked for the gene on Telepathy and Empathy from the Betazoids, that was the trait they wanted from them."

"There is more to this, isn't there?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. From what we have been told, they have the ability to lock into their mates at the time of breeding. The dominates of the pairings all have barbs on their penis's now. The submissive now has the ability to go into heat, just like a female of the Kintzi. All pairings are Dominate/Submissive, that was what they were looking for when they choose the ones for their experiments. No one knows how they were able to tell who was what though. Somehow they figured out a way for males to become pregnant and carry babies to term. They can give birth to them naturally as well. There would no need to perform surgery to remove the child. They figured out what to adjust in the DNA that will force the body to create its own womb and eggs. This is why they chose a species that experiences heats."

"Oh Christ. Tell me that is everything."

"That is all we know. They would not tell us further as they said they had no wish to influence the experiment unduly."

"Well, they can breastfeed," McCoy told him.

"They also believe that when there was the addition of Telepathy and Empathy added to them, there were some mental adjustments as well. It seems that the natural aggression they feel towards towards others seems to have greatly diminished and their cognitive reasoning has increased. There are some primitive feelings and thoughts as well, but those seem to be centered on their mates." McCoy finished.

"Send me everything you have in a full report. Keep me posted on the pregnancies. Tell Jim I expect to hear from him. I am not sure how well this is going to go over with Starfleet. There are some that may want Jim's command pulled."

"Aye, but they may have to go up against Spock's kin. I don't think tha' Vulcan's will take it well."

"I may be able to work with that. I will contact you later. For now, Lieutenant Commander Scott, you are still in charge of the Enterprise. And Doctor, don't let Jim forget to call me."

"I won't, sir."

And Pike cut the call. "Tha' went better than I thought."

"You off shift?"

"Aye."

"Meet me in my quarters in 1.53 hours. Once I have the report on this done, I am going to need a strong dose of Scotsman."

Scott nodded and pulled him in for a long and deep kiss. "I'll be waitin'." And with that he exited McCoy's office to get everything ready for a long night of loving a head.

McCoy smiled, he was so keeping him.

***Note*** I know, longest chapter to date. Way too much information needed. And now they are back.


	17. That Went Well

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Sarek entered his quarters to find his wife pacing in front of the window. " _Adun_ , you are back. Was Spock there? Is he safe?" She hurried over to him.

"Calm yourself, _Aduna_. We found him and the Captain. They, along with four other captives, are now in sickbay. I told Spock that I would let you know he was there and send you down."

Amanda smiled at him and they briefly touched fingers in a Vulcan kiss before she left their quarters to head down to sickbay. Sarek went to the mate he had set up for meditation. He dropped down to _loshiraq_ and proceeded to enter meditation. After what he saw and heard from both the Romulans and especially the Klingons, he had much to meditate on.

Amanda entered sickbay and did not see Doctor McCoy anywhere. M'Benga spotted her looking around and went over to her. "Can I be of service, Lady Amanda?" he asked her.

"Oh Doctor M'Benga. I am looking for Doctor McCoy. I wanted to know if I could see Spock."

"Well, Doctor McCoy is currently in his office with Lieutenant Commander Scott. I believe they are in a meeting."

"Do you think it would be okay to see my son?"

"I believe that would be fine. They are in isolation as a precaution. If you will follow me, I will take you to see him." They headed to the isolation room and M'Benga opened the door. Everyone in the room was eating the meal that had been interrupted at the time of their rescue from the planet. Spock and Jim were sharing a bed and each had what looked like a bowl of soup. "Commander Spock, your mother is here."

"Thank you, Doctor M'Benga." M'Benga nodded and exited from the room. Amanda made her way over to the bed where her and son and his Captain were seated.

"Would you like something, Lady Amanda?" Jim asked her, setting down his soup.

"No Captain, I am fine. I came to see how Spock was."

"I am well mother." He too set down his soup. He turned his attention to his mother.

'Are you going to tell her?'

'I am going to have to. I was hoping that it would be a while before I told her of our bonding and your pregnancy.'

'Are you ashamed?' Jim tried to keep his hurt to himself. Damn hormones are already kicking in.

'No Ashayam. I only wished for us to do this in private. Kadiith.'

'I'm here Spock. We can do this later if you want.'

'No, we will tell her now. She will be able to help us tell my father.'

'Yeah, that would be good.'

"I have something I wish to discuss with you, mother."

"What is it, Spock? Are you okay?"

"I am well. I wished to tell you that, while on the planet, I bonded to Jim. He is now my bond-mate, my T'hy'la."

"Oh Spock. Are you happy?"

"I am content," he told her.

'You are more than content, you possessive bastard. If you were anymore pleased over this, you would shout it to the universe.'

'You have bonded to me and you are carrying my offspring, I am content. Are you not?'

'I have wanted you since the choking incident, I'm more than content.'

They switched their attention back to Spock's mother. "Then I am happy for you," she said not even noticing that they were conversing together mentally.

"There is another matter that I wish to tell you."

"Yes, dear?"

"When we were on the planet, we were experimented on. What they did to Jim and myself sent me into my time."

Amanda gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth. "Is that why you two bonded?"

"It caused us to bond sooner than I had planned. I was going to ask Jim to let me court him when we went on shore leave."

"Spock," Jim choked out with tears in his eyes. He leaned over and kissed him on the cheek because he could not speak.

"How sweet."

"Because of the experiments, I have impregnated Jim. He is now carrying my twin children." Spock finished. They waited for Amanda to respond, but she sat there with her eyes wide and her mouth open.

"His pregnant?"

"Indeed."

And with that Amanda Greyson, wife of Ambassador Sarek and mother of Commander Spock fainted.

"That went well."

"I will call for Doctor M'Benga."

 *****Note*** Well his mother now knows. Let's hope he doesn't break his father when he finally tells him.**

 **Vulcan translation:**

 **Adun - husband**

 **Aduna - wife**

 **loshiraq - lotus position**


	18. Never Saw That Before

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Sarek startled from his trance when he felt a surge of mixed emotions over his bond with his wife. He got up and headed out of his quarters for sickbay where he knew she was to be. He got in the lift and waited for it to arrive on the deck for sickbay. He walked down the hallway, nodding to crew members that greeted him. He entered into sickbay to see his wife unconscious on a biobed and Doctors McCoy and M'Benga tending her. He walked over to them, "What happened to my wife?"

"She fainted after talking to your son," Doctor McCoy told him as he scanned her with his tricorder. "She'll be fine. See, she's already coming around."

They could see her eyelashes fluttering as she came back to consciousness. "Doctor, is it true? What he told me about Captain Kirk, is it true?"

"Yes, ma'am. Ran the scans myself and double and triple checked everything."

"Oh," she said faintly as she relaxed back on the bed. She turned her head to look at her son and his bond-mate hovering by the door to the isolation room. She beckoned them over to her with a smile.

" _Aduna_ , what is the matter? What is going on?" Sarek asked her.

"Oh Sarek, our son bonded to the Captain and now we will have grandchildren."

" _Aduna_ , that is not possible. The Captain is a male." Sarek was confused. How did this bond come about.

"Adun, the Excalbians triggered his time and due to being experimented on, the Captain is pregnant. Twins! Oh, I can't wait to go shopping." She was in heaven. Jim could feel the excitement rolling off her in waves and the confusion pouring off poor Sarek. 'I feel bad for your father. The poor man has no idea what to make of this.'

'Indeed.'

"Twins?" he looked at Captain Kirk and his son, then to Doctor McCoy, who nodded his head. And with that McCoy and everyone in sickbay had the pleasure of being one of the few, if not the first, being to see a Vulcan faint.

McCoy sighed, "Put him up on a biobed."

They lifted him off the floor and got him comfortable on the bed. At this rate he won't finish his report and get to his quarters to have his fill of his Scotsman.

T'Pau answered the door to her quarters to find Lieutenant Uhura. "Yes."

"Lady T'Pau, I was asked to bring you down to sickbay."

"Is something the matter?"

"There is a matter with Spock and Sarek that Doctor McCoy asked that you resolve. If you will follow me please. I am not aware of the exact matter."

"Of course," she said and they left her quarters. They traversed the ship and entered sickbay. T'Pau blinked when she say her son lying prone on a biobed, Amanda sitting on one next to his and her grandson and the Captain standing near hers. She nodded to Lieutenant Uhura and made her way over to them.

"What is the matter with Sarek?"

"It seems Lady T'Pau, he fainted." McCoy ran the tricorder over him as he spoke and nodded his head when he was satisfied with the readings.

"He fainted?" her brow lifted at the news.

"Yes, he fainted when Lady Amanda told him that her son and Captain Kirk was bonded and the Captain is now pregnant," M'Benga told her.

T'Pau blinked and then blinked again. "I am afraid that I must have misheard. He is pregnant?"

"Yes, it seems that was one of the experiments performed on some of the captives. Three of the males are now capable of carrying and giving birth to children."

"Indeed, that is interesting news. How far along are they, if I may ask?"

"Two of them are three months and Captain Kirk is now entering his second week."

"Welcome to the family, Captain Kirk. When we reach New Vulcan, we will let Starfleet know that you are now a citizen of New Vulcan."

"Thank you, Lady T'Pau."

"He'll be fine. I am going to go finish my reports. Jim; Spock, you can stay here and visit with the family. Once they have left, I want you to both go and rest." He gave Jim a stern look.

"We will, Bones."

McCoy headed back to his office after giving T'Pau and Amanda a nod. He quickly finished them up and checked on the group before he left. They were all seated and talking. Amanda, Jim and Spock on a biobed, Lady T'Pau on a chair someone must have located for her and Sarek on his biobed. Well at least of they are sitting, they were resting. With his shift done, he hurried to his quarters as he had a Scotsman to do. He smiled on his way to his quarters, causing passing crew to take a second look at what they saw.

 **Vulcan translation:**

 **Adun - husband**

 **Aduna - wife**

 **Ko'mekh - mother**

 **Sa'mekh - father**


	19. Tender Moments

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.**

 *****Note*** This time we are going to have some time with the other two mated pairs.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Korath lay propped up on some pillows with his mate snug up against him. Even though he was a proven warrior he was enjoying the cuddling. Ever since he was taken and the experiments done on him, he did not feel the same as before. The only thing he could think of, is that the empathy brought about this change. He was no longer focused on being the top warrior, he was now in tune with his mate and looking forward to their children being born. He smiled when he felt Merrok brush a kiss on his forhead.

'I hear you.'

'I am nervous about the babies. We have no place to go now. My people consider myself and Kor dead and your's tried to kill you. Do you think the Vulcan's will let us stay on New Vulcan?'

He stoked a hand over his expanded waist and smiled, he could not wait to meet them. 'I wonder what they will look like?'

'Romulan features like Vulcan's are dominant. They will have the same copper based blood as myself. Maybe my ears and eyebrows.'

'I love your ears. Hope that they have them. I would rather they look more Romulan than Klingon. We tend to look a little scary.' He grinned. With anyone from his race, showing teeth would be a sign of aggression. He liked that he could do so and not have to worry about fighting someone over it.

'We will love them, no matter how they look. Do you want Doctor McCoy to tell us the gender?'

'No, I want to be surprised. Do you want them to have Romulan or Klingon names?'

'What were you thinking for a Klingon name?'

'Either Kroesh or Divok if a boy or Auloh or Lukara for a girl.'

'Those are pretty. For Romulan we could chose from D'Nal or Lhaerrh for a boy and Mahi or Dhael for a girl.'

'We could give them one of each and then your family name.'

'We could create our own family name as I believe our families will not recognize us or our children.'

'My house is D'harvanek. What is yours?'

'House of Kraag.'

'How about we have the family name of Lhaihtrha. We can chose a Klingon first name or we can have a Romulan first name and a Klingon family name.'

'No, I like that. We can have the family name of Lhaihtrha. I get to pick their names when they are born from the ones we mentioned.'

'If that is how you want it.'

'I do. Now let me sleep.'

Merrok chuckled and kissed him again on his head. He closed his eyes as well and listened to his mate sleep.

'I can tell you are worried, wa'.' Kor said to Suran.

'I am worried about what we're going to do now. I hear Merrok and Korath and now that we have no families, our children may suffer.' Suran stroked his expanding waist, his brows furrowed.

'We will be fine. We can create our own as they plan to. We will have a Klingon family name as you are my submissive. We can do Romulan names for each.'

'I like that. I was thinking if we have a boy, either Chavek or S'Ten and if we have a girl, either Ariennye or Shiarrael.'

'Those will are good names.' Kor pressed his lips to Surans. 'We will take to the party on board from Vulcan. See if we can find a new home there or maybe Starfleet will let us find a planet that will welcome us.'

'If you could do this over again, would you have chosen death?'

'No, I would not lose you. I know my family would have wanted me to chose death before dishonor but that choice was not given and now I would not change anything.'

'I would not change anything either, my mate. Do you want the Doctor to tell us gender when it is time?'

'Yes, I would like to know. You?'

'Yes, I want to have names ready for when it is time. I dislike waiting until last minute.' Suran wrinkled his nose at the thought. Kor chuckled and thought his mate look cute.

'I'm not cute.'

'Then you are my 'IH wa'. My beautiful one.'

'There is no arguing on this is there?'

'No,' Kor said and laughed.

Suran huffed, 'Then you can rub my back as it aches and I wish to rest.'

'As you wish my 'IH wa'.' he leaned back and started to rub his mates back. Within minutes he was sound asleep. He kissed him again and laid back to rest as well.

 *****Note*** I know, a little campy. But I thought a bit of fluff would be good as everything as been so intense so far. So on to the next chapter.**

 **Vulcan translation:**

 **Adun - husband**

 **Aduna - wife**

 **Ko'mekh - mother**

 **Sa'mekh - father**

 **Ko'mekh'il - grandmother**

 **Sa'mekh'al - grandfather**

 **Klingon translation:**

 **wa' - my one**

 **'IH wa'- beautiful one**


	20. Indeed

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.**

 *****Note*** Time for Spock, Jim and the family. T'Pau finds out what made her son faint. *snicker***

 **Chapter Twenty**

Sarek blinked as he came back to consciousness to find his mother standing next to him. " _Ko'mekh_? What are doing here?"

"I was summoned when you fainted here in sickbay. Amanda told me that you came here when you felt her faint and when she awoke and told you the cause, you fainted as well. What could possibly cause this?"

"You better sit down then T'Pau," Amanda said to her. She waved over one of the nurses and asked for a chair. Once one was brought over, T'Pau took a seat facing them.

"What is the matter?"

"It seems that the Excalbians did more than just kidnap my son. They performed experiments on all of the captives."

"What do you mean?"

"What _ko'mekh_ means is that we have been genetically altered. They combined our DNA two two other races in order to create a new race as part of their grand experiment," Spoke told her.

"What was done?"

"They created two different classes in the race they are trying to create, hence why they took two of each when they kidnapped people. There dominants and submissives. I am the dominant and Jim is my submissive. They are trying to create a strong Telepathic/Empathic race that the submissive males can be breed. They chose to use DNA from the Kintzi and the Betazoids. They pulled the ability to go into heats, telepathy, among other things from the Kintzi. They looked for the gene on Telepathy and Empathy from the Betazoids, that was the trait they wanted from them. The dominant in the pairing now have the ability to lock into their mates at the time of breeding. The dominates of the pairings all have barbs on their penis's." Jim winced at the remembered feeling of the barbs digging into him. Though that had happened, the sex was still great. He felt and answering tundril of desire from Spock. "The submissive now has the ability to go into heat, just like a female of the Kintzi. Somehow they figured out a way for males to become pregnant and carry babies to term. They can give birth to them naturally as well. There would no need to perform surgery to remove the child. They figured out what to adjust in the DNA that will force the body to create its own womb and eggs. This is why they chose a species that experiences heats."

"Oh and we can also breastfeed," Jim put in helpfully.

T'Pau swayed a little in her seat. She could not believe what had been done, not only to her own family, but to the other four men as well. "I will speak to the Council. I believe we will have it set up so that your mate and the other four will be under the protection of New Vulcan. Perhaps this will assist in bringing our population back from the brink. We do need some new genetics and perhaps this ability can be passed on."

"So you are okay with this?"

"Yes, Captain. You are now the bond mate of my grandson and you are now carrying my future grandchild."

"Grandchildren."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm carrying twins."

"Indeed, that is good news. You will need to see someone to assist you in controlling your new abilities. The Human mind is not meant to process the information this ability gives you."

"Yes, ma'am," Jim said to her.

"You may call me T'Pau. We are to be family. When we reach New Vulcan, we will have a _tel-tor_ ceremony. This will let the others know that you are _telsu_. If the others wish it, we can do a ceremony for them as well. They too will need to meet with a mind healer to teach them to hand this."

"We will let them know, T'Pau. And thank you."

"You are most welcome, Jim. Know if you will excuse me, I need to contact Council to let them know as to have everything ready for when we reach New Vulcan." And with that, she rose from her seat, nodding to them all and departed.

"I spose it would be best of we contact Admiral Pike now. I can't put it off any longer." Jim sighed at the prospect of that conversation.

"You are conrrect, T'hy'la. Se'mekh, Ko'mekh. We will speak later?"

"Indeed we will, Spock."

"Bye, Amanda, Ambassador."

"You may call me Sarek. You are my sons bond mate and have earned the privilege."

"Thank you, Sarek."

"Bye Jim, Spock."

They turned and headed to Doctor McCoy's office. They had seen him leave earlier so they knew that they would have privacy for the call.

No sooner had Uhura put in the subspace call to Pike, then it was answered,

'He must have been sitting there waiting for this call.' Jim grumbled to spoke mentally.

'Indeed.'

"Only you Jim. So anything I should know about, kid?"

"I was kidnapped, genetically altered and Spock knocked me up. Not much really."

"Look it smartass. I just had a lengthy meeting with the other Admirals, one of which wants yours and Commander Spock's command pulled and you two kicked out of Starfleet as apparently you are making us looking like a joke."

"Komack, sir?"

"Yes, it weren't for the fact that the Vulcan's despite everything still have a lot of pull and I used that to our advantage, you would be in deep shit."

"This was so not our fault."

"Well a certain Xenophobic, homophobic idiot doesn't care."

"They were talking by the end of the meeting to split up your command and ship Spock to the USS Delta."

"That will not happen, sir."

"And how do you pray tell stop it from happening Commander?"

"We are bonded now. Due to the experiments done to us, we now are a bonded couple and recognized by the head of the New Vulcan council."

"Really?"

"Yes, sir. T'Pau is in contact with them now as we speak and you will be receiving the necessary forms soon."

"Well that should pull your collective asses out of the fire. On to happy news, I plan on promoting Lieutenant Commander Scott. He did an excellent job while looking for you both."

"Awesome. I am happy for him. You won't be able to steal him for the command track. That man is mad for engineering."

"Well, one can hope. So pregnant, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"You okay with it?"

"Yeah, I am. Though not looking forward to getting fat and having man boobs."

"Pregnant, T'hy'la. Not fat, but pregnant."

"Yes, dear."

Pike laughed at the two's antics. "Just so you know, when you reach New Vulcan, we are going to have the Enterprise retrofitted. You two will be moved in together and we will add a nursery/children's quarters."

"Scotty should have fun drawing up the plans for that. You have unleashed the monster."

PIke shook his head and laughed. "Take care you two. I have to go and see what I can do to put out the fires until that paperwork from New Vulcan arrives."

"See ya."

"Sir," Spock said and nodded.

The screen went blank and Jim turned to Spock. "That went better than I thought."

"Indeed, time to rest."

"Lead onward oh beloved mate of mine," Jim said and slapped him on the ass.

Spock spun around and grabbed him into his arms and bit him on the neck. Jim went limp when he bit and whimpered. Spock liked the spot, "You will behave?"

Jim whimpered again, "Yes, Spock."

"Good." He liked the spot again and let him go. "Come, T'hy'la. Time to rest."

Jim followed him from the office and into the isolation room without comment. Spock pulled him down onto the bed and into his arms, "sleep, T'hy'la."

Jim closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

 *****Note*** How did you like that at the end, dominate Spock - so sexy!**

 **Vuclan translation:**

 **tel-tor - bond**

 **telsu - bonded**

 **t'hy'la - friend-lover-lifelong companion, blood brother/sister; soulmate; soul-brother/sister**


	21. Komack is an Idiot!

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.**

 *****Note*** Lots of Admirals fighting and some homo- and xenophobic insults. Not too much and too hurtful. Also playing with the timeline some.**

 **Chapter Twenty-one**

Pike rubbed his forehead and wished for a thousandth time he never made Admiral. Things were so much easier when he was Captain. He was currently listening to Komack and Marcus discussing why they needed to pull Jim and Spock from the Enterprise and give it to someone more deserving. He could tell by the look on the others faces that they were getting aggravated with the two idiots. He knew that Marcus had hated Jim since he broke up with Carol. Felt she could have done better and that he broke her heart. Last time he talked to her, she was looked at Nurse Chapel as a love interest. Yeah, she was soo broken hearted. Komack on the other hand was a Xenophobic Homophobic moron. How he managed to make it to Admiral was a mystery to him. Right now the sanctimonious ass was stating that as the Captain and First Officer were compromised, they were a danger to Starfleet. How as untrained telepaths and empaths they could compromise the security of Starfleet. How he wished he could just shoot them and get it over with. Wonder how Komack would act if and when he finds out his partner in stupidities daughter was one of those skirt lifters he always goes on about.

"I am just saying that now that Kirk is no longer fully human, he could give Starfleet secrets to whoever is behind what the Excalbians did to them. And now we have two Klingons and Romulans on the Enterprise that could be plants. It is not natural for males to give birth to children, let alone together." Pike tuned in to the arguing in time to hear the homophobic comment from Komack.

"James Komack, I won't hear that kind of talk." Archer shouted at him. "We don't have to worry about those boys giving nothin' away. They are loyal Starfleet officers that risked their lives when we have the problem with Nero and again with Khan."

"The Kirk's have always been loyal officers in Starfleet. Starting with George Kirk's selfless act that save hundreds when the Kelvin was attacked. Just recently we lost Jim Kirk's mother when her ship was attacked and destroyed by the Romulans. Jim has proven himself every time and so has his First Officer." Heihachiro Nogura chimed in. He was a family friend and had known Captain Kirk since he was a small boy.

"You are correct, Heihachiro," Archer said. "I have here on my pad that the Vulcans have claimed him a citizen of New Vulcan and the bonded mate to Commander Spock. And as such is now under their protection along with the unborn twins." He waved the pad to add emphasis to his statement. He was frustrated with these two imbeciles, he knew that Marcus was a bitter fool and he credited Komack's stupidity to him being born a few hundred years too late. He knew that whatever had been done to them, they were the same officers that serve Starfleet proudly.

"I don't know how that knob polishing, shirt lifting faggot was able to pull it off, but he has no business commanding a ship," Komack muttered under his breathe. It didn't matter because Nogura and Pike were close enough to hear.

"That is enough, Komack. If you continue, you will be brought before Starfleet for this behavior. James Kirk has proven many times that he has earned that command and so has Commander Spock. This is the 23 rd century, we should be beyond such sentiment." Nogura voice cut sharply across the room, stilling the conversation between Barrett and Archer on what do to assist Jim Kirk and Spock.

"We will come to a vote. It will stand the decision made now. All in favor of Captain Kirk and Commander Spock retaining their command, raise your hand." Archer, Barrett, Pike and Nogura raised their hands.

"All those in favor of removing them?" Only Komack and Marcus raised their hands. The others already knew that they would be opposed to it, so weren't surprised. Archer sighed in disgust at the two men. It was men like James T. Kirk and Commander Spock that brought in the new Cadets, hell even Pike was bringing them in. They want to be heroes like those men, not has beens like the rest of them. Not that he would say that out loud, old he may be but not crazy.

"Well, moving on. Since they are now bonded and we keep married couples together on assignments now, Christopher has already signed off on having the Enterprise retrofitted when she gets to New Vulcan. Anything else we need to do in regards to the Enterprise?"

"They should have a full work up and we need to know how much they have been changed," Marcus said.

"Are we back on this again? We are not relieving them."

"That is not what I mean. I mean, we need to know what has been done to them so we can make sure that we have no complications. They are telepaths now and empaths, I know the Vulcans are already there but the Commander more so and now the Captain will be affected by these changes. We need to make sure that he will be able to continue his command then if we are going to relieve him from it."

"As much as I hate to say this, Admiral Marcus does have a point. If we have them continue being the poster children for Starfleet, we have to make sure that they experience no complications from the Excalbians messing with their DNA," Barrett said.

"So we will have a ship meet them there and have a couple of our scientists work with the Vulcans and Doctor McCoy on this matter. Everyone agree?" Archer asked. They all nodded. "Good, Chris, you get to tell them."

"Me, why me?" he asked, startled.

"Cause he likes you and might throw less of a fit." Archer grinned at him. Pike grinded his teeth, damn interfering old fool.

"I will contact him after we are finished and let him know."

"Good, we will have the ship there in place, so when they arrive there in 3.5 days, everything will be all set. Meeting adjourned." They all got up and started to head to their offices.

Archer walked over to Pike, "Ya got a few minutes, Chris?"

"Yes, come on into my office." They head down the hall to Pike's office. They walked in and sealed the door. "What can I do for you, Jon?" he asked sitting down. Archer sat in the chair opposite him.

"Now, I find it fishy about Alexander's sudden concern for our boys."

"I know. Going from they are compromised to making sure they are okay. I wouldn't put it past to try something to get them removed another way."

"Especially as he is siding with James on this issue."

Pike snickered, "I wonder what James would say if he knew that Carol was trying to get Christine Chapel into her bed."

Archer raised his eyebrows, "Likes both genders does she?"

"Oh hell, the reason why those two get along so well is because they both like any gender or species. She is on the same ship as JIm so there are no hard feelings between the two there. Marcus is upset he lost his chance to be linked to the Kirk name, famous two times over."

"Probably, just tell the two when you talked to them that there might something going on and to look out for anything from those two idiots."

"Will do, maybe we should choose the scientists. It might be easier to get someone we trust close to them to watch over them and then that avenue is closed off to them."

"Good idea. We can have his own daughter as one of the scientists."

"Ha, that will stick in his craw as she is already aboard ship and helping out in sickbay." snicker Pike.

"Yeah, since McCoy was also covering on the bridge, they pulled her from the lab," Archer murmured with a thoughtful look.

"What are you up to old man?" Pike asked him.

"George Kirk Junior."

"What about him?"

"He can be the other scientist."

"Yes, but he scheduled to go to Earth Colony II station soon?"

"So we work to get him to New Vulcan. I am sure this would tickle his fancy, a biologist that's subject is his brother."

"Sounds like a Kirk thing to do. I will get the ball rolling on that. Want me to tell him who will be his scientists?"

"Nah, let's surprise him."

"You're a sadistic old man."

"I know."

"I need a drink."

"Come to my office when you are done talking to him. I'll have the good stuff waiting for ya."

"Thanks, I'll need it."


	22. Say What?

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.**

 *****Note*** We are going to have a hormonal and pissed off Captain and a possessive and protective Vulcan. Pre-Surakian Spock in this chapter, you have been warned.**

 **Chapter Twenty-two (AO3 Chapter Twenty-four)**

Pike put in the call to the Enterprise. He was hoping that he would not have to go through with this. Jim hated it when people thought he couldn't do his job or protect himself. Probably stemmed from his shitty childhood with Frank. Not many knew of that, he wondered if he shared with Spock. He snorted, stupid thought, with them in each other's heads probably has already. Uhura took that call and patched him down into sickbay where McCoy was still keeping them.

"Pike, how did it go?" Was Jim's greeting.

"Hello to you as well and how are you doing today?"

"We are well, Admiral. Thank you for asking." Spock gave Jim a look with a raised eyebrow.

Pike assumed they were talking in their heads. Jim had a pout on his lips when he looked back at Pike. "Sorry Admiral. We're fine. How are you?"

"I'm fine Kid. We had our meeting today with the Admiralty. You two keep your command but Marcus put it to them that you needed to be checked out with some scientists as well as with McCoy, for your own safety of course."

Jim snorted, "I'm sure and it will probably be someone in his pocket. If he controls the scientists, they will say whatever he wants them to say. Him and Komack."

"Indeed, this is most concerning."

"Don't worry. We already got the scientists on board that Archer and I choose. We'll protect you, don't worry." Pike assured them.

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Spock's nostrils flared and both eyebrows went up. Even Jim startled at the swell of possessive and protective rage that came from his mate. "Are you inferring, Admiral that I do not know how to take care of and protect my own mate?"

Pike's eyebrows went up and even he could tell that Spock was pissed, why him. Archer owed him the good stuff after this. "No Commander Spock, I am not. We wish to help you both. It is nothing against your ability to, urr, protect your mate." Pike backpedaled.

Jim's eyes narrowed at what he realized they were talking about. "I can take care of myself. I don't need a keeper from either of you."

"I am your dominant and it is my duty to protect you and our kits." Spock turned to Jim. They both openly glared at each other forgetting that they had an audience for this. Pike could not believe the open emotion coming from Spock.

"I can take of them as well. I don't need you beating your chest and standing in front of me. I am the Captain of this vessel and I went through the same training as you."

"I understand that my mate, but as your dominant I can not stand by and let you or our kits come to harm."

"What? You saying that I would."

"I meant nothing of the sort. You must understand that as a Vulcan and your dominant it is my duty to make sure that our family comes to no harm."

"I can take care of myself just fine. I don't need to be protected."

"You are my submissive and I will take care of you." His voice dropping down an octave and taking on a growling quality to it.

At this point, Jim's eyes started tearing up and his lip trembled. "You may be my dominant but you are not my parents." Jim sniffled, trying not to cry. Why was he acting this way? It must be the hormones flooding his body because of his twins. "I..I...can take care of our kits too."

Spock's eyes softened and he lifted his hand to brush away a tear, "I know, T'hy'la. But I need to protect you. I will not survive if anything were to happen to you or our kits." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Jim's. Pike felt uncomfortable at this display he witnessed between the two. He awkwardly cleared his throat, "The two scientists that we chose to help out, you to know already. So they should have no problem working with them."

Jim brushed Spock's hand away and shouted, "I can damn well take care of myself and our fucking babies. Stop treating me like fucking glass. I won't fucking break." and with that Spock growled, grabbed him by the arms and shoved him against the wall, being careful not to do it too hard.

"I am not treating you like glass, but if you act like a child, I will treat you like one." And with that, he pulled Jim across his lap as he sat down in Doctor McCoy's visitor chairs. Pike not wanting to be traumatized, cut the connection. Spock lifted his hand and brought it down on Jim's ass. *Crack* "I am your dominant and you will not disrespect me." *Crack* "You will listen to to me." *Crack* He continued to slap Jim's ass until he was crying and had stopped trying to get free. Spock pulled Jim upright in his lap and brushed his tears from his checks. "Are you alright now, T'hy'la?" Jim sniffled and nodded his head.

"M'm sorry," he coughed out trying to get his crying under control. His ass stung and it was uncomfortable sitting on Spock's lap, but he did not want to move.

'I love you,' Spock whispered in his thoughts.

'I love you too, Spock.' Jim whispered back. Spock lifted Jim up and carried him back to the isolation room. After this, his little love needed to rest. Stress was not good for the kits.

Pike scrubbed his hands over his face. That was just disturbing. He never seen the kid loose it like that. Not even when he had to tell him that his mother was killed along with her entire crew. He needed a drink. He had done what Archer asked him to do and now he owed him. He got up from his chair. A few months as ago he had gone for a procedure that corrected the damage from when Nero and now he was no longer wheelchair bound. He'll never take his legs for granted again. He headed down the hall to Archer's office and buzzed to let him know someone was there. The door slid open and he walked in.

"Ya look a mite green there. What happened?"

"Not really sure," Pike said, rubbing a hand over his face.

"So what happened?"

"Well, I told them what was going on and what we were going to do and have done to keep them safe and Spock lost it."

"Lost it? Spock?"

"Yup, he got all upset about us insinuating he could not protect his mate and kits."

"Kits?"

"Yeah, think he means the babies. Must be a side effect of what was done to them."

"Oh. So what happened?"

"I told him no, we did not think anything of the sort and then Jim got upset. He was not happy that we didn't think he could take care of himself or the babies and then they argued and Spock was actually emotional for all to see."

"Damn!"

"Then Jim started to tear up and then yelled at him."

"Oh boy. What did Spock do?" Archer was caught up in the story and the novelty of a Vulcan showing emotion, and in front of another person to boot.

"He turned Jim over his knee. At that point to save my sanity, I cut the call."

Archer cackled, "Do you think that they had make up sex afterwards?"

"Dammit, Jonathan! I don't need to know or even want to think of that. I think of that kid like a son. You old pervert."

He cackled again, "I'm old, not dead. Everything still works you know."

"No I don't. You owe me a drink and it better be the good stuff."

Archer got up and fixed them each a drink. He handed one to Pike and sat back down with the other. "You know, if you want to know. I can show you sometime." He grinned as Pike choked on his drink and looked at him with shock. He took a sip of his drink and winked.

 *****Note*** Yeah so that last bit just popped in my head and I just had to write it. Shocking! And maybe a little squicky. Well, now we know how Spock deals with a naughty submissive. Kinky bastard.**


	23. Marry Me?

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.**

 *****Note*** We are almost at New Vulcan. Surprise in this Chapter for all you Scotty and Leonard fans!**

 **Chapter Twenty-three (AO3 Chapter Twenty-five)**

Scott looked through his mail and noticed that right now he was now a Commander and there would be an official ceremony at a later date to officiate the elevation in rank. While he was pleased about a raise in rank, he was even more pleased with the request for them to retrofit Commander Spock's old quarters into a room for the babies and retrofit the Captains for two occupancies. Christmas had come early. And that was how McCoy found Scotty when he came out of the bathroom, sitting at his desk with his padd grinning from ear to ear.

"What has you so happy?" he asked as he dropped down to give him a kiss. He winced when he ass hit Scotty's lap, but could not get back up as his arm wrapped around his waist. Scotty smirked because he knew why Leonard had winced. They had gone at three times and he would be plenty sore. Hell, it was amazing he could even talk, with how often he made him scream.

"I'm nowa Commander."

"Congrats," McCoy kissed him soundly. When he went to pull back, Scotty yanked him back for a deeper kiss. "Calm down there. You wore me out and we both have a shift to get to."

"Damn, I could go fer a nother round."

"No time. So was that what had you grinning like a loon?"

"Naw, I get ta retrofit the Capt'n's and Commander's quarters."

"Really?"

"Aye, a wee babes room and a dual occupancy room."

"Wow, you will have fun there."

"Aye, I hav' had the plans for the Capt'n's room fer a while. Just wondered when they would get tagether."

"Pretty obvious to everyone but themselves."

"Aye. Leonard?"

"Yes?"

"Will ya marry me?"

"What?"

"Will ya marry me? I love ya and want ta stay with ya." Scotty swallowed hard as he looked at Leonard waiting for an answer.

McCoy thought about it for a second and new there was only one answer to give. "Yes!" And she wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. "You better look like finding me a ring."

"Aye, love. Promise."

"Well let's go. I will see you back here after our shifts."

"Aye, love."

"Oh and Scotty,"

"Aye?"

"You better getting to designing our rooms and maybe a plan to the side for a children's room too."

Scotty's eyes lite up and he shouted out, "Aye, aye." They left his quarters and headed for their duties. Both had a skip in their step as they headed their respective ways.

Scotty entered the bridge whistling a cheerful tune. Sulu looked up from the padd he was working on when he entered. "You're really cheerful this morning. Could it have something to do with that promotion or the chance to work on the ship?" he asked the Scotsman.

"Aye, that and a few other things. Uhura, can ya put a call out to Admiral Pike at Starfleet. I will take it in the Capt'n's ready room."

"Yes, Commander."

Scotty nodded to her and went into the ready room. He saluted when Pike's image came up on screen. "Admiral, sir."

"Commander."

"I have some of the plans ready sir, all that is left is the wee babes room."

"Very good, Commander. That was faster than I anticipated."

"I had the plan's fer a while on the Capt'n's rooms. Was just waiting fer the go ahead."

Pike smirked, seems everyone but those two knew how they felt for each other. "was there anything else you needed, Commander?"

"Aye, I wanted ta let ya know that Leonard accepted my proposal. Just as ya said he would."

Pike snickered, "See and you were worried. I will get the paperwork sent to you for the change in status. Once you are married, we'll get you two set up with new rooms."

"Aye, Leonard already told me ta start planning. Including a wee bairn's room."

"Has he? He must want his daughter to move to the ship with you."

"Aye, I hope. It'da be good fer him. Well now I better go. We are point five three hours from New Vulcan. Wha' ship are we meeting?"

"You will be meeting the USS Delta. Careful though, Marcus and Komack might have someone or someones on ship assisting them. Keep an eye on those two."

"We will Admiral. Leonard has them in isolation and that is where tha' two will stay. Especially since I will be workin' on their rooms."

"Doctor Kirk and his family is on the Delta as well. He will be assisting Doctor's Marcus and McCoy on this matter. Try not to let them kill each other. Or God forbid, Spock kill him."

"Aye, sir."

"Pike out." And the call was disconnected. Scotty shook his head, George Kirk Jr. on board. Lord help them all. Spock willna like this, at all.

McCoy came into sickbay all cheerful for once. M'Benga and Carol who were already there in preparation of the impending arrival at New Vulcan raised their eyebrows. The door to the isolation room opened and out stepped a sleepy Captain Kirk.

"Hey, Bones." he yawned and scratched his head. "You're awful happy."

Carol almost cooed at how cute he looked. She didn't as she knew a certain Vulcan would take exception to that. She caught Christine's eye and they shared a look. There was one thing about the Captain they both agreed on, he could be adorable when he wanted to. He didn't even do it on purpose either.

"Come into my office, Jimbo and I will tell you." He walked into his office and Jim followed behind. He let Spock know where he was, since he was now extremely protective since Pike's call. Damn the man. Damn sexy possessive Vulcan. He felt Spock's smug satisfaction as he heard Jim's thoughts.

"What's up, Bones?"

Montgomery proposed."

"He did?" Jim leaned forward in his chair.

"He did. We got together after you were kidnapped. I didn't think he liked me that way. But damn he makes me all weak in the knee."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes, damn man is amazing. Never thought I'd be happy again after my ex."

"Then congratulations, Bones. I will have to give the speech though."

"What?"

"Yup, he hurts you; he dies. The usual."

"Get back out there kid. Time for you and your hobgoblins check up."

"Awe, Bones."

"Get."

Jim got up and went out to meet Spock at one of the biobeds. McCoy smiled. He was so happy that maybe he will be gentle on the hypos today. Nah.


	24. Doctor Kirk, I presume

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.**

 *****Note*** We are now at New Vulcan and Kirk's brother arrives.**

 **Chapter Twenty-four (AO3 Chapter Twenty-six)**

Point five hours later found the USS Enterprise parked in orbit of New Vulcan along with the USS Delta. Scotty was seated in the Captain's chair talking to the Captain of the Delta. "Capt'n McNott, we are ready for ya ta beam Doctor Kirk over at yer earliest convenience."

"Thank you, Commander Scott. Doctor Kirk will be beamed over in point two three hours along with his family. Apparently he brought them along as well."

"Tha's fine. We'll just adjust the quarters we hav' given him. I will have the transporter room on standby. "

"Along with Doctor Kirk and his family, there will be two assistants coming as well. We will hail you before we beam them over. Captain McNott out." The screen blacked out. Scotty leaned back into the chair.

"Hav' the Ambassador and his party beamed down to the planet yet?"

"The Ambassador and his wife are still aboard ship, the rest of the party beamed down as soon as we reached the planet."

"Thank ye. Notify Doctor McCoy tha' as soon as tha party from tha Delta beams over, we will need to send them all down ta tha planet. Let him know tha' it is at tha request of Command and tha Vulcan council."

"Yes, sir." Uhura relayed the information down to sickbay. She turned back around to Scotty. "He has replied that understood and that he has not let the Captain or Commander know who the scientists are, as Admiral Pike requested. He does feel it might be wise to have some additional security on hand for when they do find out."

"Aye, Uhura. Please let security kna'" Scotty rubbed his temple. This was not going to go over well, especially as the Vulcan's while normally protective over their mates, Spock due to the changes was even more so. He couldn't wait for it to be over, so he could get to work on the retrofitting to the ship. His and Leonard's quarters were to be done as well.

Scotty and Carol Marcus were in the transporter room waiting for the group from the Delta to be beamed over. The transporter pad lite up and when down there stood two adults and three children. "Doctor Kirk?"

"Yes, and you are Commander Scott?"

"Aye, this be Doctor Marcus." They all shook hands.

"This is my family, Aurelan, Peter, Alexander and Julius. The assistants, provided by Starfleet, should be here soon." Scotty and Carol shook Aurelan's hand as the children hid behind their parents. Just then the pad lite up again as the assistants beamed over. The two men stepped down and walked over to the group.

"Commander Scott?" one asked.

"Aye, I'm Commander Scott."

"Lieutenant's Bremmer and Ashford, sir. We are the assistants sent for Doctor's Kirk and Marcus."

"Good, we have beamed the needed equipment down ta tha planet. We will be sending you down immediately to get everything ready for when we beamed the rest of the staff and the patients down. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." They both saluted and walked back onto the transporter pad. The Lieutenant working the pad, punched in the new coordinates and sent them down to the planet.

"If ya will folla me?" Scotty lead them from the room and down the hall to the nearest conference room. They went in and took seats, few minutes later Doctor McCoy walked in with a padd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he greeted them.

"Doctor." He sat down next to Scotty and the meeting got underway.

"Now onto business. Captain Kirk and Commander Spock along with the other four men do that they will have scientists poking and prodding them. They, however, do not know who those scientists are." Here McCoy stopped and looked directly at Doctor Kirk.

"So, he doesn't know that his brother was tasked with this assignment?"

"No, he doesn't. I am warning you because Commander Spock is very protective and extremely territorial of the Captain. How much of this were you told?"

"I was told that my brother and the Commander were taken while on shore leave and experimented on by the Excalbians. They did not tell me exactly what the experimentation was about."

"Damn fools. Your brother was genetically altered along with Commander Spock and the two Romulans and Klingons. They created three mated pairs. Commander Spock and Captain Kirk, Captain Kor and First Officer Suran, and Captain Merrok and First Officer Korath." Here McCoy handed the padd to Doctor Kirk. He skimmed through the information and his eyebrows rose towards his hairline.

"They're pregnant?" he exclaimed. "How is that possible?"

"That is the kicker, we don't know. Doctor Marcus, M'Benga and myself have been on this since they returned to the ship. There are some at Starfleet that are trying to get Jim kicked out. Will you help us protect him by keeping your eyes and ears open?"

"Absolutely, we may not have had the best relationship but he is my little brother. I am not too sure on the assistants that were assigned to this by Starfleet. We will have to keep a close eye on them. I don't think we have to worry about the Vulcans."

McCoy smirked, "No we don't as they now consider Jim one of them since he mated to Spock."

"Well that will make it easier. Are we letting them know before beaming down or waiting until they are planetside so he can't escape?"

"Waiting until we are planetside. I have some sedative hypos ready along with security so when he finds out, we can sedate Spock."

"Why the Commander?"

"Because he will not react well to anything he perceives as a threat. Since Jim will probably react poorly to your being there, so will Spock, only he will react violently. He is very possessive and protective. So be prepared."

"Of course. I will have my family beam down as well but after everything has calmed down. The kids will be excited to meet their Uncle."

"Good, we could use that as leverage if needed. We will beam down at 1600 hours. Be in the transporter room then."

"Can someone lead us to the mess hall? It is time for the kids snack." Aurelan asked.

"O' course, Mrs. Kirk. I will hav' a ensign take ya." Scotty called for assistance and an ensigned came and lead the Kirk family away.

"This is not going to be pretty."

"Aye." Scotty nodded.


	25. You're My What!

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.**

 *****Note*** They find out about Kirk's brother and Carol being the Scientists.**

 **Chapter Twenty-five (AO3 Chapter Twenty-seven)**

McCoy got everyone and thing he needed from sickbay. They beamed down to the planet and were met by a Vulcan healer. 'Greetings, Doctor McCoy. I am Stonn. I will be working with the Captain and the others on their new abilities."

McCoy nodded, he was expecting someone to help them with how to handle the Telepathy and Empathy, what he wasn't expecting was Spock's reaction to the healer.

"Stonn, I will handle teaching Jim what he needs to know."

"I am instructed to do this by the Vulcan Council, Spock. I will not harm your mate."

"Mate stealer. I will not let you near him."

"Peace, Spock. T'Pring broke the bond as she did not think you two were suited. I will do nothing to take your mate."

"I will rip you apart before I let you do so. I will be present for all sessions."

"If that is what you wish. Please follow me to where you all will be staying. It is a few houses down from your parents new home. Spock."

Spock curtly nodded and they followed him. God damn possessive bastard, McCoy thought. He winced when he saw Jim look at him with an apologetic smile and Spock's shoulders tense. They must have heard the stray thought. This was going to take some getting used to on all their parts.

"The Humans that you are to work with are already there waiting on you," Stonn said as they walked the last few feet to the building they were to stay in. Spock gave him another curt nod. They walked into the building and McCoy and Jim sighed at being out of the heat. The house was cool and dim after being out in the heat and sun. He sighed as he saw Jim stiffen at the sight of his brother. He was happy to note that there were security there as well.

"Sam! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I am here as one of the Doctor's requested by Starfleet command to check on you all and make sure there is no lasting damage."

"Who is the other Doctor?"

"Doctor Marcus," he told his brother. Jim seemed a little happier to note it was his friend and not some stranger. He hated doctors, except Bones as he considered him family.

"Well since Carol is here, you can head on out. Been taking care of myself without you since you left, can continue to do so."

"Jim, Starfleet commandeered me for this assignment. I am not leaving."

"Bones and Carol on the job, so there is no need for you." Jim started to get angry.

"Not leaving, I am on this for Starfleet and I brought the boys along so they could meet you."

Spock could feel Jim's hurt, frustration and anger at having his brother here. He stepped forward towards Doctor Kirk. "My mate has stated that you are not needed. You will leave the premises or I will assist you in leaving."

McCoy got his hypo ready incase Spock decided to try and make good on his threat. He could see the security shifting and getting ready as well.

"I am not leaving my brother, Commander. I am here to help him."

"Help me, really. Where the hell were you when Frank would get drunk and beat the shit out of me after you left? Where the hell were you when mom shipped me off to Tarsus IV. Where were you when everything went to hell on Tarsus and Kodos was killing everyone? You weren't there when I needed you before, why now? You wouldn't have come at all if it were for Starfleet."

Everyone flinched when Jim started yelling and again when he talked about Tarsus, no one knew he had been there and to know he was one who survived made his security crew respect him more. McCoy's heart bleed at the pain he heard in his friend's voice. Spock turned and embraced Jim trying to calm him down. Doctor Kirk swallowed hard at the sight of his brother looking so broken. He knew he was right, he left as soon as he could because he wanted to get as far away as possible from the hell that was their family life. He knew he should have took his brother with him.

"You're right, Jimmy. I should have been there. I should have took you with me when I left. There are no excuses for what I failed to do and that was to protect my little brother. I am here now and I will do what I have to to protect you."

Both Jim and Spock could see the sincerity in his mind and feel it in his emotions. They nodded to Doctor Kirk to let him know that they believed him. Jim decided to extend an olive branch to his brother. "So three boys, huh?"

"Yeah, Peter, Alexander and Julius."

"Julius huh, give the kid a complex why don't you, Sammy." Jim snorted.

Sammy grinned, "He's nothing like the man. He is a quiet kid and they want to meet Uncle Jim."

"I'd like that. Will give me practice for my own."

"I can't believe you're pregnant." Sammy shook his head.

"I know, I am happy about it. Can't wait until the kits are here. Korath and Suran are expecting kits too." Jim rubbed his stomaching grinning. Sammy nodded to Korath and Suran in greeting.

"Hello gentlemen."

"Hello, Doctor." They replied.

"I see from your records, you told Doctor McCoy and Doctor Marcus you are 3 months along?"

"Yes, as we have been there for 3 and a half months."

"Well, let's take a look. Maybe we can figure out what is going on with all this and how you will actually give birth."

"That would be nice to know," Korath replied.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Carol asked them.

"Merrok and I don't," Korath said as he gently rubbed his belly.

"Kor and I do," Suran told her.

"Well let's go take a peek and see how everyone is doing and I will let you know the gender then." They followed her from the room.

"Go on Jimmy. Go have the babies checked on and starting tomorrow you and Stonn here will be having sessions on how to handle your new abilities. Kor, Korath, Merrok and Suran will be there as well."

"I will take my leave." Stonn bowed and left.

"Come on, Spock. Let's go have a look at the kids." He grabbed Spock's wrist and dragged after the others that had just left.

McCoy breathed out a sigh of relief. "That went better than I thought it would."

"I think the breakdown redirected Spock's attention from me. If he hadn't, I would be in lots of pain right now."

McCoy snorted, "Understatement."

They followed everyone in to see what was going on with the new generation that would be entering into the world in a few months.

Stonn entered the small home he shared with his wife T'Pring and their daughter T'Ariis. He could see their daughter working on her lessons in the sitting room as T'Pring prepared their meal.

"Stonn, you are home early. How did everything go?"

"I took them to where they are to stay. Spock acted aggressive towards me, he called me a mate stealer and will not let me near the Captain. He seems to have regressed. He will have to work on his control."

"Indeed, I believe I will attend the next time that you must go. It will be better once Spock has regained control of his emotions. From what I have seen, there were a great many changes done to them."

"Indeed there was. He is greatly attached to the Captain. It seems that Captain Kirk has some issues that are now somewhat resolved with one of the Doctors. His brother is one of the scientists called in to work on them."

"That is unusual. Will he not be too close to the subject to form an unbiased opinion and to gather all facts?"

"Indeed he will be but it seems that there is some in Starfleet who wish to use this to hurt the Captain. They said as much when they asked me to assist in this matter."

She nodded and started to set the table. "T'Pau holds great hope that this will assist our people from becoming extinct."

"Yes, if they can figure out how to adjust the DNA to allow a male to become pregnant, this will help our people."

After calling T'Ariis in for their meal, they sat down and ate. Once finished they cleaned up and went back to work. Their minds on what was to come with this experiment from the Excalbians and how it would impact their people.


	26. Komack's Madness

**Disclaimer:** **All rights to Star Trek and subsequent movies belong to Viacom, CBS and Paramount Pictures. I do not own the franchise or characters, only the plot line.**

 *****Note*** Time jump going on. Komack makes an appearance. Homo/Xenophobic slurs - Komack so that's all he knows.**

 **Chapter Twenty-six**

Weeks passed and Stonn came with T'Pring everyday for their sessions. Spock was quickly able to regain the emotional control that he was known for, except when it came to Jim that control was known to go out the window. The Romulans and Klingons quickly caught on and were soon seen wandering around New Shikhar District. Suran and Korath could be seen out about shopping for things in preparation of the their baby's arrival. Doctors McCoy, Marcus and Kirk estimated that due to the adjustments in the DNA, male pregnancy would last only six months instead of the typical nine. Even though they still had time, they wanted to be prepared. Jim was excited about his two boys, he and Spock already had the names picked out. He was also excited that they were given the all clear to return to duty after being there for a month. They were wary of the two Lieutenants, but nothing had happened so far.

Kor and Merrok as well as their mates were going to stay on New Vulcan. They were welcomed with open arms so to speak as they were no longer welcomed in their previous homes. Jim was happy that they had somewhere to stay. They had had their bonding Ceremony two weeks after they had arrived and were now officially bonded mates. He had Bones and Sammy stand for him and Spock had Scotty and to his surprise, Stonn as well. Amanda had been in her element planning it all. She even went and found the time to have a nursery set up in their home for when they visited. All Jim could think was the woman was force of nature.

The day came for them to go back to the Enterprise. She had been completely retrofitted and everyone was ready for their next mission. The crew had enjoyed the month of furlough but started getting bored out of their minds. Jim had not told the crew about the babies. He was not ready to divulge that to anyone but those who already knew. As far as the crew knew they had bonded while held prisoner and some experimentation had been done on them. Pike had kept them updated on the Komack/Marcus situation and he was amused at how upset his going back on duty had made them. The Delta had already came and took the two Lieutenants back to their previous assignments. Sammy was staying on New Vulcan with the family as he was assisting them in their repopulating program. They were still trying to break what the Excalbians had done so that they had more ways to increase their chances of children, especially as spontaneous Pon Farr had broken out in the Colony and may males had bonded to each other due to a higher rate of males surviving the disaster.

Sammy and he had been bonding during this time, but they still had a lot of issues to work out. They still squabbled but after the first few times, they no longer sent Spock into a protective rage. He and Stonn were still coolly polite to each other, but he no longer acted all cave Vulcan when he was near Jim. They had sent everything a head to the ship and had made their goodbyes to their fellow 'Bastons' and were ready to beam aboard the Enterprise when they received a call on their communicators.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, the USS Carstair has entered orbit with Admiral Komack on board. He is demanding your presence immediately on the Enterprise. He will be beaming aboard as soon as they have parked in orbit."

"Understood, Uhura. Have them beam us up now." The familiar tingle of the transporter rushed over them and then they were aboard the Enterprise. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's get ready for a visit from an Admiral." And with that Jim made his way to the bridge.

Point two three hours later and Jim and Spock were in the transporter room waiting for Komack to beam over. He had had Uhura put a subspace call to Pike on this unexpected visit from Komack and was told that he was on his way. Though it would take almost four days to get there even at warp seven. Komack appeared on the transporter pad and Jim went to greet him.

"Admiral Komack,"

"Captain Kirk, Commander Spock." He stepped down from the pad and made his way over to them.

'He is up to something. He feels like he is hiding something.' Jim said to Spock over their link. Spock nodded so Komack thought he was being greeted.

'Indeed, his emotions are all over the place. I can feel the deceit, disgust and there is madness as well.'

'I feel it. Pity it is bad form to peak into another person's mind without permission.'

'T'hy'la,' Spock's tone was clear even in their thoughts at what he thought of that.

'I know. I wasn't planning on doing it. Geez.'

"What can we do for you Admiral?" Jim said aloud.

"I came here to see for myself if you are fit to be back on duty."

"Sir?"

"Look I am going to be blunt with you Kirk. I don't think you have the right stuff to Captain a starship. I think the only reason you have your commision is because you are the golden boy now. If I had my way, you would be out on your ear."

"Sir?" Jim was shocked by what he was hearing. Was this man for real?

"So I have come to relieve you of your commision. I will be taking command of this vessel and we will be heading to the nearest starbase where we will be shipping you back to Earth. As for your little freak lover here. Well, he is going to be sent back to the planet and relieved of his commission as well. Maybe we will put you both into a zoo or lab. Since you are no longer human." He sneered at them.

"I haven't received any paperwork on my PADD letting me know that I was relieved of duty. Do you have this with you?" While he was talking to Komack he sent a mental call to McCoy to get security down to the transporter room and to have someone contact Pike.

"I have your orders right here." And with that he pulled a phaser. "Getting moving, Freaks." He waved them to the door to the transporter room.

"You do realize that you are aboard my ship and will not get away with this," Jim said, he could feel Spock tensing and getting ready to pounce.

"What the fuck do I care. I shot you and tell them you and you pointy ear green blooded freak lover went berserk and attacked me. I shot you as you are no longer stable because your both mentally compromised and I as the Admiral will be fine. Shirt lifting knob polishers like you should not be allowed in Starfleet. You're unnatural. Same with you, you half breed."

Jim could feel Spock's control on his emotions slipping, when they exited the transporter room they were greeted by security and Bones.

"Sir, we are going to need you to put down the phaser and come with us." Cupcake calmly said to Komack. Jim looked at McCoy and heard what he needed to, Pike was coming and he knew what was going on.

"I don't think so." Suddenly the sound of phaser fire echoed in the hallway and Jim felt himself get hit by the phaser blast before he could get out of the way. Pain radiated through his body and all he could think of before he passed out was his kits.

Jim groaned as he came back to consciousness. The events of the day came back to him and he started to panick. His babies. Oh god his babies. He tried to lift his hands but everything felt like lead.

'Calm down T'hy'la.' He heard Spock in his mind. 'Our kits are fine.'

Jim sagged in relief at the news. 'What happened?'

'You were hit by Komack's phaser, but it was not set on kill only stun. He was stunned by security and Doctor McCoy rushed you to sickbay. He did a full scan and found that there was no damaged down to our kits. I was afraid I had lost you all, T'hy'la. You have been unconscious for four point five three days. Admiral Pike is here and has the situation under control.'

'Komack?'

'Is being Court martialed.'

'So what now?'

'Doctor McCoy said that once you awake, you are on sick leave for a week. After that he will evaluate you again.'

'What about Komack's partner, Marcus?'

'He knew nothing. They had a falling out when he found out Admiral Marcus' daughter was dating Nurse Chapel.'

'Didn't see that one coming.'

'Indeed. The two assistants sent were not working for Admiral Komack. It seems that he had a Lieutenant in communications watching for any incoming reports or messages regarding us. Once he found out that we were fit for duty, he took off. The Captain of the USS Carstair was not aware of what Admiral Komack's intentions were.'

'That's good. Captain Anderson is a good Captain. She got her Commission right before Nero happened. I'm glad she is not in on it. I still don't understand how Komack thought he would get away with this.'

'Remember T'hy'la the madness that was coming from him. I believe that he has lost his mental faculties. To his mind, what he planned to do would succeed and he would not be questioned as he is an Admiral.'

'Possibly. 'This sucks. Not even back on duty a full day and this happens.' He said in disgust.

'Indeed. I am acting Captain until you are cleared for duty. Though perhaps you should wait until after our kits are born.'

'No, Spock. I will go crazy. Once I'm cleared, I'll talk to Pike about fluff assignments.'

'Good. I see the Doctor is here.'

Jim groaned when he saw not only Bones but also his brother. Neither man looked happy and it wouldn't matter that it wasn't his fault this time. It would only matter that he was hurt because as usual someone was out to get him.

"Awake I see." And with those words, Bones jabbed a hypo in his neck.

"Dammit Bones that hurt." He scowled at the Doctor.

"Good," his brother said. "Then maybe next time you will go and meet the crazy Admirals with security. Not send a mental distress call and hope we get there in time."

"Sammy," Jim whined, "it worked out and everyone is alive. Usually one or more of my red shirts gets killed."

"Not the point, kid."

"Bones," Jim whined.

"You could have been seriously hurt or lost the babies if he had set the phaser higher than he did or had aimed lower. As it was it was all we could do to keep Spock calm. We had to bring Kor and Merrok up to help us with him."

"Spock," Jim looked at his mate and held his hand up. Spock brought his hand to his and moved in for a Vulcan kiss.

"All is well now, T'hy'la."

"Good. Well, once I am all better then I will get my ship back and help Bonesy on his wedding plans." Jim was excited at the thought.

"Rest now. We will worry about all of that once you are back on your feet," McCoy said to him. To make sure Jim rested he gave him a sedative and left Spock to watch over him. He moved away to make the necessary notes in Jim's file and Sammy went with him.

"You do realize that you are doomed."

"Why?"

"You just agreed to let Jimmy help you with your wedding." Sammy smirked at the look on McCoy's face.

"Fuck." Was all he could think to say at that point.

 *****Note*** So this is where she ends. There will probably be a sequel. Especially as we have babies coming and a wedding. Was thinking of more Uhura in the next one. Would love ideas on who we should pair her with, Cupcake or an OC. Should the OC be alien or human? Doubt anyone wants a Archer/Pike pairing. Though I laughed on that Chapter. Feel free to let me know what you think and any ideas you wish to see in the sequel.**


End file.
